A Vampire Life
by RKO-Wee Bee
Summary: 2 best friends Leigh,Brooke-Ashley run away to Santa Cruz.Where they meet 4 mysterious boys, find out what happens when they fall for them.They turn out to be bloodsucking vamps.Disclaimer.do not own Lost boys. First fanfic. summary sucks, story is better
1. Intro

A Vampire Life

Chapter 1: Intro

My name is called Leigh Stevenson and I'm 18 years old. I have shoulder length blonde hair. I am slim and really hyper at times. I had always wanted to go to Santa Cruz because I thought it looked fun. I didn't want to go alone so I asked my friend Brooke-Ashley Morrice if she wanted to go. Brooke-Ashley is 18 years of age also shoulder length hair but dirty blonde hair. She is slim and is funny and acts like my mum sometimes. I got to her house and knocked on the door.

''Hi how are you?'' Brooke - Ashley said.

''Hi I've come round to talk to you about something, I said.

''Ok come in,'' she said.

We got in and we got into her room.

''So what is it you want to talk to me about?'' she asked.

''Well you know I've always wanted to go to Santa Cruz right, so I was thinking if you would want to go with me,'' I explained.

''Oh but for how long?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''Well I wanted to go and live there and I don't want to go myself and I know you like there too so I was hoping would you like to go,'' I said.

''STAY but you can't just leave without sorting it out first, what were you planning on doing and when?'' she said nervously.

I waited for a few minutes because I knew where this was going.

''Em I was going to leave as soon as possible and just run away but I want you to come with me please?'' I asked.

''Leigh I can't just go, I've got a family, I can't just leave them here,'' she said

''Ok fine I'm sorry for bringing it up….'' I was cut off.

''Well it might be fun, I mean no parents, nobody to tell you what to do, just roam free. What the heck let's do it but how will I get out without my mum asking where I'm going with all the bags….'' she asked not taking a breath.

''Cool it granny I've got a plan. You tell your mum you're going camping with my family and I'll tell my mum I'm going with your family, settled.'' I said happily.

''Ok let's get set, when are we leaving, what are we going to do for food, where are we going to stay, what are we going to do for a living….'' I was the one to cut her off again.

''Whoa granny take a chill pill, literately. Take with you all the money you have saved up and we can go to our banks, we're going to need all the money we can get.'' I said.

I left about an hour later to go home and get packed. I was so excited about going to Santa Cruz. It was the home for runaways and all sorts of characters. This was going to be so much fun. When I was finished packing I phoned Brooke-Ashley to see if she was ready and she said she would be ready in 10 minutes. I told her I would meet her at the corner of our street.

When she arrived she was a bit unsure about just leaving everything behind but I told her not to worry and we'll have so much fun no matter what happens. We had to go to our banks to lift money out. In my bank I had at least £1550 and Brooke-Ashley had £1700. We collected all the money and set off to the bus station ready for our new lives in Santa Cruz.

We got our tickets and got on the bus. It was a 2 day journey so we got ourselves comfortable. We had a laugh on the bus and suddenly I felt tired as I didn't sleep well the night before. I fell asleep and woke up 5 hours later only to hear Brooke-Ashley waking me up to say that she wanted to do something.

''What can we do on a bus Leigh?'' she asked bored.

''Well what can we do, we could listen to music, talk, I don't know it's up to you.'' I said just waking up.

''Let's listen to music and chat about what we will do there.'' I said happily.

''Ok,'' she said.

We put on 'Cry little Sister' by Gerard McMann. We talked for ages about what we would do there.

'' So where will we find somewhere to live?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''Well we could look for a hotel or rent a place, that's if there is any,'' I said back.

''It's going to be so much fun, the beach, the sun, the joy all around you, freedom, I can't wait,'' she said.

I agreed with her. I couldn't wait to have nobody telling me what to do. We put another song on called 'Lost in the shadows' by Lou Gramm. We absolutely loved that song. We sang along and my hyper mood was kicking in and started to act like a rockstar, the hyper mood kicked in mostly because we have nobody to give us into trouble. We laughed for the time being that the driver pulled up in Santa Cruz.

We grabbed our bags and headed down the front of the bus only to be stopped by the driver.

''Are you two girls runaways by any chance?'' he asked nervously.

''Yes why?'' Brooke-Ashley asked confused.

''Well be careful, a lot of people go missing around here so just watch out,'' he said.

''Ok we will thanks,'' I said.

We headed off the bus to shiny lights and loads of screaming. It was only 6.15 pm and the sun was beginning to set.

''Leigh we better find someplace fast, it's almost dark.''

''I know lets look around for a place to stay.'' I said back.

We walked around for about 10 minutes when we came to a hotel. We walked in to check in. We were on the third floor. Inside the room was quite big with two single beds, a telly set, drawers and a coffee table. It would do us perfectly. We decided to unpack later and explore Santa Cruz.

When we got outside it was packed with lots of people running around, mostly young people. Brooke-Ashley was so excited she turned round to look at me and punched my arm.

''Ow what was that for?'' I asked rubbing my arm.

''Sorry am just so excited to actually be here so what do you want to do first.'' she asked me.

''Want to go on the carrousel.'' I said.

''Yes let's go,'' she shouted at the top of her voice and dragged me along


	2. The Lost Boys

Chapter 2: The Lost boys

We got to the carrousel and when we got there it had just stopped so we jumped on before it started up again. I picked a black horse with gold feet while Brooke-Ashley picked a white with black feet. We were laughing at each other pretending to ride our horses and trying to push each other off when suddenly Brooke-Ashley was staring into space.

''Brooke-Ashley, hello Brooke-Ashley are you in there, hello?'' I said waving my hand in front of her.

''Wha….What, what you doing waving your hand in front of my face?'' she asked.

''You were staring at something and totally blanked out,'' I said.

''.God look at them.'' she said gob smacked.

I turned around to 4 gorgeous guys I've never seen in my life. Now it was my turn to be gob smacked. The first one I saw was wearing all black, from head to toe. With bleach blonde hair, spiked and cut into a mullet. He looked to be the leader of their little group.

The second I saw had long black hair, with jeans on and just a jacket no t-shirt showing off his abs.

The next one I looked at had long blonde curly hair, with chaps and leather jeans with the most colourful jacket I have ever seen. He had a Cheshire grin that could put the Alice in wonderland cat to shame.

The fourth boy I saw was the hottest out of all of them. He had long blonde hair but nothing like the curly haired one. It was curly up the top but long down the way. He wore a black dinner jacket, with white jeans, stuck to his skin and black boots with lots of bits of jewellery all over his jacket and jeans. He had the most cutest grin ever. Everything about him screamed rockstar.

We stood there watching them until they turned round and looked directly at us. I suddenly looked away but Brooke-Ashley kept staring at the black-haired one. When I turned around I locked eyes with the blonde one with the wild hair. I couldn't look away from those ocean blue eyes. I came out of my staring session when a hand came in front of me.

I snapped out of it.

''Look who's the one who's staring now,'' Brooke-Ashley said laughing.

''Hey you were doing it too, to the dark haired one so there you go and I don't care that blonde one is hot,'' I said.

''Yeah anyway let's go for something to eat,'' she said.

''Ok.'' I said.

We walked off talking about those 4 boys who we had seen. We were so engrossed in talking about them we hadn't noticed we walked into people.

It was Brooke-Ashley's turn to stand gob smacked again while I stood and looked at them.

''Sorry,'' I said nervously.

''It's okay,'' the blonde haired one said smiling.

I look over at Brooke-Ashley and only to find that her and dark-haired one had locked eyes.

''I think they like each other,'' I hear someone say from behind me. It was Blondie.

''How do you know?'' I asked.

''We'll I know when my brother likes someone and by the looks of your friend she likes him.'' he said smartly. With the grin appearing on his face.

''I'm Paul and this is Dwayne.'' he says.

So his name was Paul, suits him.

''Oh I'm Leigh…,'' I say shaking his hand. It felt extremely cold but I loved touching his hand. It was nice and smooth.

''…and this is Brooke-Ashley,'' who eventually came back to earth.

''Nice to meet you both,'' Paul said with his wicked grin while Dwayne just stared.

''You too but we really have to go and get something to eat we're really hungry,'' I say.

''Aww do we have to leave,'' Brooke-Ashley moaned in my ear.

The boys overheard and started to smirk.

''Yes I'm hungry now come on, I'll see you around Paul, you too Dwayne.'' I said nicely.

Brooke-Ashley said bye too and started to walk beside me when we were distance away from them, the yapping started.

''Oh my god he is so cute Leigh,'' she said excitingly.

''Looks like someone's got a boyfriend,'' I said mocking her.

''No way he's way too hot, any girl would be over him and what makes you think that he'll pick me out of all the girls on the boardwalk,'' she explained sadly.

''Because most of these girls around here aren't even real, there made of plastic, there fake and by the looks of things they look like sluts.'' I explained.

That made her laugh.

''Hahaha thanks that cheered me up,'' she said before we walked into MacDonald's.

PAUL'S POV

''Aw man you like her don't you?'' I asked my brother.

''Yeah man she looks different to any other girl on the boardwalk, she's definitely new around here, I mean I would have met her sooner if she wasn't,'' He explained.

''I like the other one, the other blonde, she looks like the wild one and knows how to have fun.' 'I said.

''What we going to do about them?'' he asked.

''We're not letting them out of our sights, that's for sure, they're ours.'' I said to him before meeting up with our brothers.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

We walked out of MacDonald's up to our hotel room. We got in at 2 o'clock in the morning.

''Whoa it's 2 in the morning, man am fully awake,'' I said excitingly.

''Am so tired it's unbelievable,'' Brooke-Ashley said half asleep.

''Come on sleepy head time for bed for you,'' I said funnily.

''Don't get funny Leigh or I'll get you,'' she said now drifting off.

I led her to the bed and the second she fell on the bed she was out for the count. I quickly laughed and walked over to get ready for bed. I kept thinking back to the boys we saw at the boardwalk earlier that night. As I was getting into bed I knew that wasn't the last we saw of them.


	3. The rest of the Boys

Chapter 3: The rest of the boys

I woke up and looked at my phone, It read 5.25pm. I slept the day away. I look over at Brooke-Ashley, she was still sleeping. I thought to myself we must have had fun by the looks of things. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. I came back out to Brooke-Ashley standing at the bathroom door. I got a fright of my life.

''Jesus Brooke-Ashley, you trying to give me a heart attack,'' I said holding my heart.

''Sorry but I really need to go,'' she said and pushed me out of the bathroom and shut the door making me bang my arm off of the door.

On the way to my suitcase I said to myself that I was already finished in the bathroom that she could have handled that better without pushing me out the way. I'll get her back I said to myself. Just then she came back out and then back in to get changed.

I waited there for about 20 minutes for her and by this time I changed position of where I was. I was so bored waiting, I walked from the bed to the window to the bed and back to the window huffing every once in a while. She eventually came out.

''Weeaaaaaa eventually I thought you fell down the toilet,'' I laughed.

''Shut up I was getting dressed so be quiet,'' she said harshly.

''I need to get you back for pushing me out of the bathroom, that really wasn't that nice of you to do that,'' I said to her smiling.

''You touch me and you're dead,'' she hissed.

''Don't worry am not going to get you just now, just wait until you least expect it,'' I said laughing even more.

'' You do anything and I mean it..,'' she stopped not knowing what to say.

''Come on let's go to the beach tonight,'' I told her.

''Ok,'' she answered back forgetting what we had just talked about.

We got to the beach and we sat down where it was really quiet. We sat there for about 10 minutes when Brooke-Ashley started to bring up the boys.

''Where do you think the boys are?'' she asked.

''Don't know somewhere on the boardwalk I presume,'' I said looking out at the sea.

''Do you think they have forgot about us?'' she asked sadly. I knew how much she liked this Dwayne boy.

''No there probably somewhere,'' I said back.

We sat in silence when I suddenly said, let's jump about mad because the hyperness was starting up. I stood up excitingly. She stood up after me and I looked at her and she looked at me and I started to smile. She got creeped out.

''Leigh why are you looking at me like that?'' she asked being a little bit frightened wherever this is going.

''Oh no reason,'' I said to her suspiciously.

''Then stop it, it's freaking me out,'' she said.

''No it's fun,'' I said laughing creepy.

She started to back away when suddenly….

''WATCH BEHIND YOU!'' I shouted at her.

She turned around quickly only to find nothing. I quickly run behind her and trip her up while she fell to the ground, I started to laugh so hard I had to hold my ribs.

''What do you think you're doing?'' she asked angrily.

''Told you I would get you back,'' I said still laughing.

''That was not funny, and remember what I said as well Leigh,'' she looked at me suspiciously.

''What….'' I thought back to what she said.

Flashback: ''You touch me and you're dead,''

I came back to earth.

''Ah I'm dead,'' I said sadly.

''Yeah 3,2,1,'' she counted.

I started to run in the opposite direction from her and I was screaming that attracted attention to some randomers but I didn't care. I was having so much fun. I couldn't stop laughing and I heard Brooke-Ashley behind me shouting when she got me I'm dead. I had to stop because I was out of breath. I turned around and saw she was still running towards me.

''No please Brooke-Ashley stop please, I'm sorry,'' I said barely breathing.

She wasn't listening, just then she jumped on me and got me to the floor and held me captive.

''Do you give up?'' she asked barely out of breath.

''Yes I'm sorry I won't do it again, can I get up now?'' I asked. But I was lying.

She let me up and I tripped her again only this time she held onto me and flipped it around so I fell and she was once again threating me to give up and don't do it again. This time I wouldn't do it. We got up and walked towards the boardwalk laughing our heads off.

PAUL'S POV

We were looking for our girls everywhere but couldn't find them. I was starting to think they hadn't come but I knew they were somewhere.

DWAYNE'S POV

I was worried that they weren't coming here tonight. I wanted to see Brooke-Ashley again. I hope she's here.

PAUL'S POV

We kept looking when we heard a scream coming from the beach and that's when we spotted them. It looked like Leigh tripped up Brooke-Ashley and Brooke-Ashley wasn't two happy about it but it looked funny. Me and the rest of the pact watched in amusement at the two girls. I heard Dwayne say in his head, ''Get her Brookie girl come on get her.''

I said back in my head, ''stop rooting for your girl my girl's definitely going to win''. But when I heard a thud I saw that Brooke-Ashley was on top of Leigh, looking like she was threating her. I heard Dwayne laugh but then I laughed because it was just too funny. We all watched in amusement and just then David said something to me in my head.

''So are those the girls you and Dwayne met last night?''

''Yeah fun aren't they?'' I said happily. I already knew David liked them too.

''Yeah they are,'' Marko butted in.

''Bring them here so we can get to know them maybe take them back to the cave,'' David said.

Just then I saw them walking towards us not knowing we saw the whole thing that just happened between them.

LEIGH'S POV

We made our way back just to look in front of us to see the boys. We walked up to them still laughing when suddenly we came face to face with them, smiles on their faces too.

''Have fun you two?'' Dwayne asked.

''You saw what happened?' I asked embarrassed.

''Who couldn't have seen it was on the middle of the beach girl,'' Paul said.

''Come on we want you'se to meet some people,'' Dwayne said while Brooke-Ashley walked towards him to walk beside him while me and Paul walked behind.

''So how was your first night?'' Paul asked me.

''It was good I was getting Brooke-Ashley back for pushing me out of the bathroom earlier.'' I said laughing.

''So that's why you'se where tripping each other up?'' he asked finally getting what happened.

''Yes, so who we meeting?'' I asked.

''You'll see,'' he said smirking.

''Come on just tell me please?'' I said nicely.

''No, just wait girl,'' he said grinning.

We started to walk in silence when we looked in front of us to find Brooke-Ashley cuddling into Dwayne. My jaw dropped to what I was seeing.

We arrived at 4 bikes and 2 guys standing beside them. The 2 boys we saw with Paul and Dwayne. We made our way over.

''Leigh, Brooke-Ashley these are our brothers, Marko,'' pointing at the curly-haired boy ''and David.'' Pointing at the beach blonde one.

''Hi,''I said nicely.

''Hey,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''So want to go for a ride?'' David asked us.

I looked over at Brooke-Ashley who wasn't sure but I knew it would be fine. I could trust Paul and Dwayne but wasn't sure about David or Marko.

''Sure,'' I said.

They all got on there bikes. Me and Brooke-Ashley stood there and waited until Marko said,

''You'se coming or what?''

With that I made my way over to Paul's bike and yes you guessed it Brooke-Ashley went over to Dwayne's bike.

''We're we going Paul?'' I asked him but yes you guessed again.

'' You'll see,'' he said smirking. With that I gave in and cuddled into him as he was going really fast and I mean really fast. I looked over at Brooke-Ashley who was killing herself laughing at Dwayne. I turned back to the back of Paul and noticed we we're going through woods and I was thinking where the heck were we going. We stopped at the edge of a cliff. I was a little freaked out as to why we were out here.

Everybody was getting off the bikes and already walking towards some stairs hiding in the rocks. I looked around at their faces and Brooke-Ashley looked at me as if to say where are we. The boys faces were all smiling at us. We followed behind until we got to a cave with Danger signs but they ignored them and walked in. We followed and what we saw was amazing.

In the cave there was all sorts of furniture in all different places, there where oil drums lit and posters all over the place, I noticed one: Jim Morrison. There was a bed in the corner of the cave and drapes of curtains over it, there was also a wheelchair next to a couch which David was sitting in. The centrepiece was the best it was an old fountain with a broken chandelier in the middle of it which Paul loved so much as he was walking around it.

''What do you think?'' David asked us.

''It's amazing,'' Brooke-Ashley said still gob smacked.

''It's cool do you live here?'' I asked.

They all nodded.

''Wow,'' was all I could say.

''This was the hottest resort in Santa Cruz about 85 years ago, too bad they built on a fault, in 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack, so now it's ours.'' David said proudly.

I walked around while Brooke-Ashley went and sat beside Dwayne. I looked around only to find everybody looking at me.

''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing,'' was all I heard.

''Are you girls hungry?'' David asked.

''A little,'' I said while Brooke-Ashley agreed with me.

''Marko, food,'' he said.

Just then Marko disappeared through the entrance of the cave. I came and sat beside Paul on the fountain. He smiled at me as I arrived. We sat in silence until Marko came back with Chinese.

''Chinese good choice.'' David said happily.

We each got a box, Paul, David and Brooke-Ashley got noodles whereas me, Dwayne and Marko got rice. I took a forkful of rice.

''How those maggots? Leigh you're eating maggots how do they taste,'' he said grinning.

I felt like being sick but then I looked down and it was only rice.

''Ok thanks for asking,'' I said happily as I knew it was a trick. That earned a chuckle from the boys including Brooke-Ashley. David tried to get Brooke-Ashley by saying that she was eating worms but that didn't fool her. Just then I looked at my phone, it was 12.45am.

''Oh we best be going, it's quarter to one, come on Brooke-Ashley,'' I said.

''Ok,'' she started to get up.

''We'll drive you if you want?'' Dwayne asked us.

''Ok if you want,'' I said nicely.

''Of course why wouldn't we,'' Paul said while standing up. I smiled whereas Brooke-Ashley went in a day dream again looking at Dwayne as he stood up. I just rolled my eyes at her.

When we get outside Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley were in front whereas me and Paul were walking behind again. We saw them too cuddling each other thinking they're going out. We got on the bikes and the ride was over so fast it didn't look like we even drove.

We got off the bikes and I thanked Paul for the ride but just then he got off his bike and came face to face with me. I was a bit nervous at what was going to happen when he suddenly lowered his face down to mine and we kissed softly. It lasted a few seconds before we pulled apart. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Just when I pulled away I looked around at Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley looking at us.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''Nothing,'' Brooke-Ashley said while giving Dwayne a hug and kiss goodnight.

We made our way inside and up to our room while they drove away.

DWAYNE'S POV

''When do you think we should tell them?'' I asked.

''I don't know bud, let's ask David when we get back.'' he said.

When we got to the cave we walked in and sat down on the couch.

''So did you tell them?'' David asked sitting in his wheelchair.

''Not yet when do you think we should tell them?'' I asked.

''The next time you see them, they need to know,' David said a bit angrily because they hadn't been told yet.

After that we went to our sleeping chamber to turn in for the day.


	4. We're Vampires

Chapter 4: ''We're Vampires''

I woke up at 5.00 pm, a little bit better than the last time getting up at 5.25 pm but no difference. I looked over at Brooke-Ashley only she wasn't there. Probably in that toilet again I thought to myself. I got dressed into dark blue skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and black converses and a Minnie mouse fleece. Brooke-Ashley came out after I got changed and she was wearing blue jeans, ug boots and a jacket.

We made our way to the boardwalk, talking about what happened last night. The subject suddenly changed about what our families would be doing just now. That made Brooke-Ashley look down.

''I really miss them Leigh but I'm happy to be here,'' she said with her head down.

''I know I miss mine too but come on we have a perfectly good life here don't we?'' I said trying to comfort her.

''Yes we do but I still think about that how we just left them there without saying anything.'' she sighed.

It was silent until we came to the boardwalk. We were hungry so we went to MacDonald's again. (I love MacDonald's so there!). We went in and ordered. Brooke-Ashley ordered just chips and a coke and I ordered a cheeseburger meal with irn bru. We sat at a window table looking at people walking by. We were having a laugh when I choked on a chip and all Brooke-Ashley could do was laugh.

'' #cough# #cough# that's not funny I could have died,'' I explained.

''HAHAHA am sorry but your face was so funny,'' she said in hysterics.

''Your sad what if I died right here, right now,'' I said with a sad expression on my face.

''You wouldn't of died it was only a chip,'' she said.

''I could have,'' I hissed back.

It was 7.00pm and we were half way through our MacDonald's. We would have been finished earlier than that but I had a coughing fit. Just then we heard jingles coming from the doorway and my face lit up. Brooke-Ashley knew when my face went like that she knew who it was. They came up to us a sat down at our table. Me and Paul and Marko in one seat and Brooke-Ashley, Dwayne in the other across from us and David got a chair from another table a sat at the side of us all.

''Hey girls,'' David said.

''Hey,'' I said harshly.

''Whoa what did I do?'' David asked confused. By this time everyone was looking at me for an explanation as to why I said it like that.

''We'll I was choking on a chip and all Brooke-Ashley did was laugh and it's wasn't funny I could've died.'' I said back.

''You choked on a chip?'' Marko asked with a smirk on his face.

''Yeah it wasn't funny,'' I said crossing my arms.

''I couldn't help it your face was funny,'' Brooke-Ashley said laughing again.

We sat there for a few minutes when David said that we should go to the cave. I looked over a Paul's face and it went from smirk to frown.

''Paul what's wrong,'' I asked while standing up to go out to the bikes.

''Nothing,'' Paul said not looking at me.

''Paul?'' I asked patiently.

''It's nothing, come on,'' He said dragging me to his bike.

We got on the bikes and went to the cave, nobody howled or laughed, it was silent the whole way and I knew something was up. This wasn't like them. They stopped the bikes and we made our way in. Everybody at their own places. Dwayne on the couch looking at us. Marko standing in a corner of the cave staring. Paul sitting on the fountain also staring. David sitting in his wheelchair looking down at his hands.

''Okay what's up this isn't like you'se to be this quiet,'' I asked.

I looked over at Brooke-Ashley and she just looked at me.

''Leigh, Brooke-Ashley we have been keeping something from you'se but now it's time you knew,'' David said.

We waited for a few minutes.

'' We're vampires'' David eventually said.

''What you're vampires,'' Brooke-Ashley asked getting a bit scared.

''Are you serious,'' I asked nervously.

''Yes why would we lie and say something like that to you,'' David said seriously.

''Prove it,'' I said.

It was all silent when they suddenly changed appearance, there eyes were not the blue and brown eyes anymore they were all a murderous red and amber colour and there fangs came out. All I could to do was stare I didn't know what to do. Brooke-Ashley was the same she just stared too.

''You really are vampires,'' I said with a smile across my face.

''Oh my god you really are,'' Brooke-Ashley excitedly.

''You'se still even look hot in vampire form, ''I said jokingly walking towards them.

''So you're ok with us being vampires, Marko asked.

''Yeah I love vampires, well I never knew they existed but I would love to have met one but as long as I didn't get killed,'' I explained.

''We wouldn't kill you'se because we love you'se like little sisters,'' Dwayne said nicely.

I walked up to Paul and carefully runned my finger over one of his fangs, it was sharp and I mean really sharp.

''Wow,'' is all I could say.

They turned back to human and we sat about the place. People were having there own conversation. Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley talking about what just happened. Me and Paul talking about what they do when there vampires. Marko and David were talking too quietly to hear what they were saying.

''What's wrong now Paul?'' I asked.

''There are consequences when someone finds out about us being vampires…'' he cut himself off.

''What?'' I asked a bit scared.

''You either turn into one of us or we kill you,'' he said looking down.

I froze at what I heard. I knew Dwayne told Brooke-Ashley too because she looked at me with a scared expression on her face. What were we going to?


	5. Wine

Chapter 5: Wine

I was thinking about what I should do, and I hope Brooke-Ashley agreed with me. Either die or become a vampire, never die, never grow old, be with the boys forever but kill.

''So girls do you know what this is?'' David asked holding up a jewelled bottle that looked like blood inside, his blood, all of their blood.

''Yes, blood,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''Yes very good, all you need to do is at least have one sip and then we'll take it from there,'' he explained.

We looked at each other, I nodded to her and she stood up first and walked towards David. She took hold of the bottle and slowly opened it. She took a gulp before releasing it from her lips. She looked at me and smiled and I took it off her and took a drink. It tasted like copper, cigarettes and was just plain sweet. I savoured every bit of it. It was nice.

''Whoooaaaaa Woo hoo,'' everybody went. Cheering us on.

We got lifted about, swung about and was pushed about for fun. Paul was throwing me up in the air, I thought I was going to be sick.

''Paul put me down, I'm going to be sick,'' I shouted.

''Nope it's fun,'' he said.

He flung me up higher and wasn't going to catch me so as I was coming down someone else caught me. It was Marko. When I realised I had been caught I stopped screaming and looked at Paul smiling.

''What you smiling at you were scared a second ago,'' he said confused.

I held up something that was his. It was his wallet. I opened it up and while I was doing that people where laughing but he wasn't laughing anymore.

''Paul Robert Thompson,'' I said.

''Oh do you mind if I call you Robert,'' I said laughing my head off. Everybody else was laughing apart from him.

I looked over at him to find he was holding something up of mine. It was my purse. He was getting me back.

''Leigh Helen Stevenson,'' he said cocky.

''No no just call me Leigh please,'' I begged.

''You don't call me Robert and I don't call you Helen deal,'' he said holding out his hand.

''Deal,'' I quickly shook it.

The rest watched in amusement at our little deal.

''The sun will be up in 2 hours we better hurry and get your stuff from the hotel,'' David told us.

We made our way outside to the bikes, Me on Paul's and Brooke-Ashley on Dwayne's. We raced to the hotel laughing and howling all the way, this was the way I knew them. Having fun.

We got to our room and went in, the boys followed. We packed our bags quickly and they just watched as we packed. We got down to the bikes and strapped everything onto the bikes. We drove back. We got in and put our bags on the bed in the corner. That was our bed from now on until we turned full vampires.

We just sat about waiting for the sun to rise. Paul got his rock box out and Bon Jovi 'Living on a prayer' came on and we were all dancing about on the fountain. The sun was rising so we went to bed. We said goodnight to the boys and with a kiss on the cheek they were gone to their sleeping chamber ready for the next night of fun.


	6. Hunger kicks in

Chapter 6: Hunger kicks in

I woke up to quiet talking, I rolled over to find only me in the bed. I sat up and saw Marko and Brooke-Ashley talking. I stood up and realised I fell asleep in my clothes from the other night. I couldn't be bothered I was half dead so I would smell anyway. I walked and sat beside Brooke-Ashley on the couch.

''Hey how did you sleep,'' Marko asked.

''Aw slept like a baby,'' I said stretching.

''So what we doing tonight?'' I asked.

''Don't know you'll just have to wait and see,'' Marko smirked.

''God you'se are always saying that,'' I said.

Brooke-Ashley laughed.

10 MINUTES LATER

By that time everybody was up.

''Let's go,'' David said walking out. Marko following close behind. Then Me and Brooke-Ashley and then Paul and Dwayne.

We went to the boardwalk to have fun. We stood observing people like they do before eating. I was starting to feel hungry and it was excruciating pain that shot through me. I knelt down to the ground and the boys and Brooke-Ashley crowded round me.

''Leigh are you ok?'' Brooke-Ashley asked concerned.

''She's hungry that's the blood kicking in, she needs to feed,'' David explained.

With that we went to a deserted part of the beach where there was a bonfire party with at least 7 people dancing around it, acting stupid. We waited until David gave the signal to go and eat. A few minutes passed and he signalled to go. The boys flew over and started attacking. Me and Brooke-Ashley watched. I know we should have been grossed out but we were like them so it didn't bother us. The smell of blood was hitting my nostrils and the hunger got worse and this time Brooke-Ashley felt it too.

When they were finished 3 people were left and they held them by the necks and motioned us to come over. We walked up to our victims. Mine was a surf Nazi with a green Mohawk and green shorts but no t-shirt. Brooke-Ashley's man had brown hair and blue shorts on with a red t-shirt.

They were really scared but I walked up to mine and less than a second I jumped on him and sank my fangs into his neck causing him to scream really loud but nobody would of heard him anyway. When we were finished the boys got rid of the bodies after taking care of the last one who me and Brooke-Ashley shared. The boys were really happy and starting howling again and shouting out ''Welcome to the club'' or ''Welcome home Little Sister's''. We had so much fun and went back to the boardwalk to cause havoc.


	7. Meeting our new dad

Chapter 7: Meeting our new dad

When we got to the boardwalk David said, ''Do you want to meet your new dad?''

''Yes, yes. Yes,'' I shouted. The boys were laughing and surprisingly so was Brooke-Ashley.

We made our way to the Video Store called 'Video Max'. We walked in and there were barely any people in. David walked up to the man behind the counter while the other boys looked about the store and us two just stood at the door. I could tell they were in deep conversation when the man suddenly took a glance at us and smiled. Then David turned round and looked at us, telling us to come over.

''Girls, this is Max,'' David said.

So Max owned the store. I liked him all ready. Max wore glasses and had brown hair and hip-hop clothes on and beside him was a white dog who just stared at us.

''Hello girls I'm Max and this is Thorn,'' he said. He held out his hand out for us to shake it.

We both shook it.

''It's nice to have some girls in the family and I hope you'll make a good addition to the family,'' he said kindly.

All we could do was smile.

''We'll boys as you can see I have customers so could you please leave?'' Max asked looking at the boys and then smiling at us.

''See you later girls.''

''Bye,''

We made our way outside and made our way to the bikes ready to go home.

''He likes you two very much,'' David said in our head.

''How do you know?'' I asked.

''I'm a vampire I can read people's mind,'' he explained.

''Cool can all of us do it?'' I asked.

''Yes and we have separate powers,'' he said.

''What's yours?'' I asked nicely.

''I can lour people with my mind and can control them,'' he said back.

''Awesome, what's everybody else's?'' I asked wanting to know.

''Wait till we get back to the cave,'' he said.

We got back to the cave arriving 1 hour before the sun had to come up.

We got inside and sat about the place and I turned to David. He knew what I wanted so he turned to Marko.

''Marko here can talk to animals, Paul, can lour people like me except from chicks dig me more because I'm more handsome,'' he said laughing.

''Yeah right,'' Paul said.

'' And Dwayne here works with his mind at doing stuff,'' he finished off.

''What about us?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''Your's might not have kicked in yet we'll just have to wait in see.'' he said smiling.

I looked over at Marko holding a pigeon so I walked over to him and sat beside him. He smiled as I appeared.

''Who's this?'' I asked.

''This is Ruby,'' he answered back.

''Wow she's beautiful,'' I said back.

''You want to pet her?'' he asked.

I petted the pigeon, she was so soft. Just then she flew away up to the top of the cave away where I couldn't see. I looked up and then back at Marko.

''How many pigeons do you have?'' I asked.

''About 5,'' Marko said with his Cheshire grin.

I smiled back. Everything was silent.

''LEIGH BEHIND YOU!'' Brooke-Ashley shouted pointing behind me.

I shot up as fast as lighting. To find nothing. I heard laughing behind me to find Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley and David laughing while Paul smirked as well as Marko.

''That wasn't funny,'' I shouted.

''Yes it was now you know how it feels to get it done to you,'' she said through laughter.

I ran towards her only she reacted and started to run around the cave laughing her head off. The boys just sat and laughed as well.

''Brooke-Ashley see when I get you you're dead,'' I said.

''Yeah that's if you get me,'' she shouted back.

''I will,'' I said.

I caught up with her and we both tumbled to the ground and all you heard was laughing coming from us.

''Gotcha,'' I said in her face.

''3,2,1,'' she counted down.

I ran this time and ran into one of the tunnels, down one hoping I didn't get lost. She was close behind me so I immediately stopped and turned round waiting for her to jump me. She jumped and I jumped and we both banged into each other. All you heard was a thud and it was silent.

''Leigh…Brooke-Ashley,'' the boys would shout when it was silent.

Just then me and Brooke-Ashley walked out together holding our heads as we banged heads together. They were looking at us smirking.

''Ow my head hurts,'' Brooke-Ashley moaned.

''Your heads made of metal Brooke-Ashley,'' I said rubbing my head.

That made the boys laugh and I glared at them but that made them laugh even harder.

''Aw come on babe, the pain will go away,'' Paul said trying to stop laughing.

''I don't care, it's freaking sore,'' I complained.

They just kept on laughing and this time Brooke-Ashley joined in while I sat there with a sore head.


	8. Other Vampires

Chapter 8: Other Vampires

''Wake up Brooke-Ashley, Brooke-Ashley get up you lazy git,'' I shouted at her.

''What do you want am trying to sleep you idiot,'' she hissed back at me.

''Come on where going out Max wants to see us for something,'' I said.

Eventually she got up with a moan, everyone waiting for her. We made our way to the bikes and headed off to Max's house. When we arrived at his house we all walked up to his door only to be opened by him when we got there.

''Come in,'' he said with a serious look on his face.

We walked in to his living room and all sat about. Marko, me and Brooke-Ashley on the couch. Paul sitting in front of me with his head leaning against my legs. David standing in the corner and Dwayne sitting on a chair while Max just stood.

''So the reason I have called you'se hear is because there's another vampire pact here and we need to get rid of them, come to a deal or something, anything to get them to leave,'' he explained.

''How many are there?'' David asked.

''As round as 5 at least,'' Max said back.

''Ok,'' David said. With that we made our way to the boardwalk to seek out those who were on our turf and to get rid of them.

They parked their bikes in their usual place and headed to look for them.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

''We're going to split up for this or we'll never find them,'' said David.

''Paul, you and Leigh take the beach, Dwayne, you and Brooke-Ashley take the far end of the boardwalk, Marko the other side of the beach and I'll take the other side of the boardwalk,'' he explained.

We set out on our separate ways.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

''Guys find anyone?'' David asked us.

''Nope sorry,'' Paul said.

''Zippo,'' Brooke-Ashley replied.

''No…WAIT I've got them there on the beach, 5 miles north hurry,'' Marko said quickly.

We made it quickly to where Marko said they were and he was right, they were feeding off of our food. We saw Marko close by. We all came in front of them to make them stop eating. They all looked up at us. Angry we interrupted their dinner. They came face to face with us.

''What do you want, this is our turf, leave now!'' David shouted.

''Well that's not very friendly, is that how you treat your friends,'' the leader of the pact said smirking.

''What do you want?'' David asked again.

''We might make this our new home, what do you think boys,'' he said turning to his boys.

''Yeah it's cool here,'' the boys replied.

All of our boys were getting angry, I could feel it.

''You have no right here, leave now and don't come back!,'' David shouted.

''And what if we don't want to?'' the leader said cocky.

''Then we'll kill you simple,'' David said.

''Why don't we make a deal?'' he said to David.

''Ok what did you have in mind?'' David asked.

He looked over at me and Brooke-Ashley. We were nervous that they would want us.

''We get to keep the girls for the night,'' he said.

Marko, Dwayne and Paul tensed up. I felt this because Paul was squeezing my hand, if I was still human, he would have broke my hand.

''Absolutely not pick something else,'' David said furiously.

''Nope that's our deal I picked something I get it.'' he said smirking.

''No PICK SOMETHING ELSE!'' David shouted at the top of his voice.

''Shouting won't get me to change my mind, the girls for one night and we'll leave,'' he explained.

''No,'' David said defending us.

We were scared at this point, we didn't want to be split up from our boys with them.

''Well we're not leaving so a take it you'll be seeing us quite a lot…'' he said laughing.

''Fine…''David said giving up.

''What!'' Paul and Dwayne said at the same time.

''It's just for one night, nothing will happen and if they do something then we'll kill them,'' David said looking at the leader of their gang.

''No,'' Dwayne shouted.

''Dwayne! David shouted.

''No way, they're not going with they grease balls,' Paul shouted at David.

''Paul shut up!'' David shouted back.

With that the boys shut up and held us tight as we won't be seeing them until tomorrow night. I was scared and I could tell Brooke-Ashley was too by the look on her face.

We gave the guys a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I knew the boys weren't pleased about this and David wasn't either. If this was the only way to get them off of our turf then I was all for it.

We walked towards the boys and growled at them.

''Don't growl honey that won't make the night go faster,'' he said chuckling.

I saw Paul going for him but was held back by Dwayne. They were all angry and I knew if they tried something I would deal with them and the boys would kill them.

Brooke-Ashley went on behind a boy with black spiky hair and black jeans with black shoes and a long trench coat. I was on the leaders, he had blonde hair spiked like David's. He wore black jeans and black biker boots and a black coat. It looked like David's twin. But the only difference was that David was nice looking and the other leader was pot ugly.

I got on behind him.

''Hold on tight honey,'' he said enjoying this.

He turned to David.

''Meet you'se here same time to pick up your girls, that's if they'll still want you.''

It was Dwayne's turn to go for him and it took the other three to hold him back.

I said in my head.

''I love you Paul,''

''Love you too Leigh,'' he said sadly.

I looked over at him and his head was facing the ground. We took off me and Brooke-Ashley looking at the boys the whole way until we were out of sight.

I turned around to look at Brooke-Ashley and we both just looked at each other. We hoped nothing would happen because we wouldn't be able to take on the 5 guys by ourselves.


	9. Our home for the night

Chapter 9: Our home for the night

When we arrived at their place where they were staying, it was an old abandoned warehouse. They got off their bikes and some started to walk inside whereas the leader and the boy with the black spiky hair stayed out to get us.

The leader held out his hand for me to take to get off of the bike but I ignored it and got off myself.

''Independent are we?'' he said.

I just growled at him. Brooke-Ashley had done the same, got off herself and walked towards me. The leader started to walk in while we followed being stuck in between the leader and spiky boy. When we got inside the boys were all spread out watching us.

''What?'' Brooke-Ashley shouted at them feeling uncomfortable.

All the boys sniggered.

''You look pretty when you shout, it's a shame you're going out with the black haired one, you and Keith would have made a great pair,'' the leader said pointing to the boy she came with on the bike.

''Yeah right, you'se are way uglier than our boys,'' she said smiling.

That made the boys laugh even harder.

''What is so funny?'' I asked annoyed.

''You're friend thinks we're ugly,'' Keith sniggered.

''You are you twat,'' I said angrily.

This made him angry and he went for me but the leader held him back.

''What you're names?'' the leader asked.

''Why should we tell you our names,'' I said harshly.

''Don't play games and tell me your names,'' he said getting tired of this.

''Fine my names Leigh and this is Brooke-Ashley ok pleased.'' I said angrily.

''Very,'' the leader said.

''Tell us your names,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''My names Derek, this is Keith, Jack, Lewis and Dean,'' said the leader.

We stood there in silence, I was leaning against the wall and Brooke - Ashley standing beside me. The boys were staring at us.

''What are you staring at?'' I shouted.

''Well that's no way to speak to your people when they invite you into their home now is it?'' Derek said smirking.

I just huffed and looked away from them while Brooke-Ashley was growling at Keith who kept looking at her.

''Like something you see babe?'' Keith asked nicely.

''Yeah I see someone punching your head in and he goes by the name of Dwayne,'' she said laughing.

''Oh yeah,'' Keith said standing up.

''Yeah,'' she said back. He went for her again but was held back by Jack.

It was coming to daylight and Derek showed us to where we would be sleeping. We followed him down a corridor while the other boys where behind us. They kept making cat calls at us from behind. That was Brooke-Ashley's last nerve. She turned round fast and got lucky and punched Dean right in the face. Now he was angry. He pushed Brooke-Ashley so she would fall and then I went for him.

''You touch her again and I'll kill you,'' I said to him furiously.

''Yeah you and your wimpy friends,'' he said cocky.

''They're not wimpy I think you got mixed up with them and you'se don't you think?'' I asked pleased at what I said.

''Shut up you bitch,'' I said to him.

''Bitch, that's the best you've got?'' I asked him laughing.

He was going to say something else but Derek cut him off.

''Enough,! This is where you'se two will sleep and if your not comfy we'll come in and comfort you,'' he said laughing.

That earned sniggering from the other boys. I just scrunched my face up and so did Brooke-Ashley. We walked into the room to find a double bed in the middle, that was all. I thought to myself, it will do until tomorrow night. We lay down on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	10. The boys, Home and fun

Chapter 10: The boys, Home and fun

Me and Brooke-Ashley woke up together. We talked about Derek and his gang. Just as I said that I didn't like Derek they appeared at the door.

''Hey babes, how was your night?'' he said smirking.

''Please don't call us babes, when you say it we just want to be sick loser,'' Brooke-Ashley said still waking up.

''Feisty little thing isn't she?'' Jack laughed.

''SHUT UP AND TAKE US HOME YOU FREAKS!'' She snapped.

''Maybe we don't want to anymore,'' Derek said.

''You better or I swear…'' I was cut off.

''You'll what you'll _kill_ me? Yeah right hurry up so we can take you back,'' Derek said.

We walked out of the warehouse to the bikes. Derek was in front, and me and Brooke-Ashley were in the middle with the boys behind us again.

Some of them whistled at us. I was the one to lose it this time. I turned round.

''SHUT UP, A WOULD NEVER LIKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU ARE FREAKING UGLY, YOU TWAT!'' I shouted at the top of my voice.

''Leigh calm down we're going home anyway so just leave it ok?'' Brooke-Ashley asked nicely.

I calmed down and got on Derek's bike while Brooke-Ashley got on Keith's bike. We drove to where we were to meet them. I was happy I was finally going to be with the boys and especially Paul. I saw the beach come into view and yes I saw the boys standing in a line: David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko at the end.

We pulled up and got off the bikes. As we did that the boys walked towards us. I was really happy now. As I got off I was stopped by Derek.

''Out my way!'' I said.

''No I don't want,' he said happily.

I went left he went left. I went right he went right. I stopped again and punched him right in the stomach so he bent over and I could run to Paul and the boys. He went down and I ran to them. They laughed at what I did and I was scooped into a hug by Paul and the rest of them. Brooke-Ashley soon got over and they done the same for her.

Derek finally got up.

''Leigh you bitch,!'' he shouted.

''Who you calling a bitch you minger,'' I said back.

He came towards me but the boys got there before him and it broke into a fight. Me and Brooke-Ashley just watched but we wanted to join in but we knew we would have got hurt. As we were watching somebody came up behind Brooke-Ashley and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She struggled to get away but couldn't. I soon saw and ran towards only to find Dean lifting Brooke-Ashley. We both fought him.

''You can't beat me, especially not use two, you'se two are weaklings,'' Dean said laughing.

Just as he said that Brooke-Ashley bit his wrist to let her go. She fell to the ground but got up and we both turned on him. We got him down on the ground. And nearby I saw a sharp stick. I picked it up and ran towards Dean. Brooke-Ashley was struggling to keep him down but I got there in time, I stabbed him right through the heart, blood scattering everywhere.

As we stood up the boys were standing smiling at what we had done to Dean.

''Hey guys,'' was all I could say.

''Wow you'se two, dingy fighting with you,'' David said looking at Dean.

We just laughed and we ran towards them for a better hug, without any interruptions. It was great to be back with my family… My true family.

We headed to the boardwalk to cause havoc. As we were standing at the railings I felt a tug at my hair. I left it but then it happened again. I left it again but then I got curious when it happened another 3 times. I wanted to know who was doing it. Just as they done it I turned around to be face to face with Marko.

''You're dead,'' I said.

The second I said that he jumped over the railings and ran as fast as he could down the beach. I ran after him, I wasn't far behind him.

''Marko see when I get you you're going to regret it,'' I said.

''Bring it try and catch me then,'' he said laughing.

''Just wait!'' I said.

''I'm waiting,'' he said laughing.

I was still running for what seemed like minutes but it was actually at least 10 minutes. I eventually got him by the collar and threw him to the sand.

''What do you say for pulling my hair?'' I said a bit out of breath.

''Nothing why should I say something?'' he asked showing me his Cheshire grin.

''Yeah you should apologise for doing it,'' I said back.

''Ok I'm sorry can you forgive me,'' he asked giving me a puppy dog face.

''No,'' with saying that I stood up and said before running.

''I'll forgive you if you can catch me,'' I said laughing.

With that I shot off towards our pact. I was nearly there when all I saw was blurriness' and then the sand. Marko had caught me. I rolled over onto my back and he sat on me.

''Now you have to forgive me,'' he said.

''Ok I forgive you, now let me up,'' I said.

''It's great to have you back,'' he said while helping me up.

''I'm glad I'm back.'' I said seriously.

''So what did they do, did they touch you'se?'' he asked furiously.

''No but maybe we should explain it to all of you'se so you'se can all hear instead of us explaining it 4 times.'' I explained.

''Yeah ok,''he agreed.

We headed back to the boys and Brooke-Ashley, and then headed to the cave.


	11. The story

Chapter 11: The story

We got in and they were very inpatient. We sat down and started from the beginning.

''Well when we got to the abandoned warehouse where they were staying we stood at the doorway because we didn't want to be there. They kept looking at us so Brooke-Ashley shouted what and they started laughing and the leader said to her that she was nice when she shouts and she if she wasn't going out with Dwayne, her and Keith would have been a great pair..'' I was cut off by Dwayne.

''Thank god we took care of them after hearing that, oh they little jakes,'' Dwayne said furiously.

I continued.

''So anyway Brooke-Ashley said that they were all ugly so that made them laugh even more and I asked what was so funny and Keith said that my friend meaning Brooke-Ashley said they were ugly and I told them that they are and called Keith a twat which he went for me but Derek the leader held him back.

They asked us our names and I said why did they want to know and they said just tell us so we told them and then we asked for their names and we got them. We stood against the wall in silence when they were all looking at us. I shouted what are they staring at and Derek said that is no way to treat people who invite them into their home. I growled at him and Brooke-Ashley growled at Keith because he kept looking at her. Keith then said that is there something she likes because she was looking at him. She replied that she likes seeing someone punching his face and he goes by the name Dwayne.''

I looked over at Dwayne who was smiling and that earned a laugh from the rest. I carried on.

'' He went for her again but once again held back. Eventually Derek showed us to a room with a bed in it. While we followed them to the room we were stuck in the middle and we heard the boys doing cat calls from behind and Brooke-Ashley lost it and turned round and punched Dean right in the face.''

''Alright Brooke-Ashley,'' Paul singed out.

'' Dean went for her and pushed her and she fell, that's when I lost it and turned round and shouted at him telling him that if he touched her again I would kill him but then he said you and your wimpy friends and I said that he got that mixed up. He was going to say something but Derek cut him off and opened the door to the room. We went in and Derek said if we weren't comfy they could comfort us and the boys started laughing but me and Brooke-Ashley just ignored them and when we hit the bed we fell asleep.''

I waited for a few seconds.

''Come on what happened next…what happened next…come on what happened?'' Paul said getting impatient.

''Calm it Janet,'' I said.

''No my names Paul, not Janet,'' he said.

''Figure of speech,'' I said back.

''I knew that,'' he said smirking.

''Well when we woke up we started talking about how much we hated Derek and the boys and when we said that they appeared at the door. Derek said that how were we and called us babes and did we enjoy our night. Brooke-Ashley said that they better not call us that or we'll be sick. One of them called her feisty and then she snapped and shouted at them to take us home and called them freaks but then Derek said that maybe they didn't want to anymore then I snapped and told them they better but he cut me off saying that I would kill them as in sarcasticness. When we got outside we were in between them again and they whistled. This time I lost it and turned round and told them to shut up and that I would never like anyone like them as they were all ugly and called them twats and Brooke-Ashley was trying to calm me down and it worked but inside I was angry. And that's what happened until we met up with you'se and you know the rest.''

''Oh if they were alive I would have kicked the living crap out of them, how dare they call you babes, that's only us that get to call you that, Paul said angrily.

''Well the main thing is we're back together and nothing is splitting us up.'' Brooke-Ashley said.

I walked over to the bed but was stopped by David saying would we like to sleep with them as we are full vampires so we agreed and followed them to their sleeping chamber. When we got in we looked up to see lots of poles from all different directions. We flew up and hung upside down. It looked fun looking about upside down. I looked to see everybody: at the end was David half asleep, next to him was Dwayne and a happy Brooke-Ashley because her and Dwayne were snuggled together. Next to them was Marko, deep in his sleep, away with the dead. Last was me and Paul cuddling.

Before I fell asleep I kept thinking how lucky me and Brooke-Ashley are to have this happen to us, to have a nice, slightly dysfunctional family, live forever, get to kill the people we don't like, and cause havoc without anyone giving you into trouble. It's just the life that anybody would love to have.


	12. Prank

Chapter 12: Prank

I was the first to wake up and looked around to see everybody dead to the world. I tried to move but couldn't as Paul had his arms around me so tightly. If I were human I would have been dead ages ago but it was still nice. At least I knew somebody was protective of me. Because I couldn't move I had to wait and wait and wait…

20 MINUTES LATER

They all started to wake up. I could move and jumped down and landed perfectly on my feet. Followed by the boys and…where was Brooke-Ashley. I looked up and she was still hanging.

''Brooke-Ashley are you coming down?'' I asked laughing.

''I can't what if I fall on my head?'' she asked scared.

''Hold on,'' I said and walked out to find Marko and Paul doing something and the minute they spotted me they turned around guilty and put what ever it was behind their back.

''Dwayne, Brooke-Ashley's stuck she's scared to drop just incase she falls on her head, go and help her,'' I said with a slight chuckle.

With that he disappeared through the hole to go and get her. In the meantime I went over to Marko and Paul to see what they were doing.

''Guys what are you two doing?'' I asked concerned.

''Nothing, why would we be doing something?'' Marko asked back.

''Because you are hiding something,'' I said.

''No we're not,'' Paul said.

I gave up and went and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne appeared whereas Marko disappeared. What was going on with they two? It was starting to annoy me but I will find out. As Brooke-Ashley sat down I looked at Paul to see him smiling at Brooke-Ashley. We will never know until it happens.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

''Do any of you know where the bathroom is I want to wash my hair,'' she asked.

Saying that Marko and Paul burst out laughing. Marko holding his ribs in the process. We all looked at them and just told us it was a private joke between them. This was getting terribly annoying.

David told her directions and she followed. While she was in there, they shouted me over.

''Leigh,'' Paul said.

I looked over, he motioned me to come to him. I sat beside him.

''Leigh do you want to know what we were doing?'' he asked.

''Yes it's been annoying me,'' I said.

''Well we switched her shampoo with hair dye'' he said with a slight chuckle.

''WHAT!'' I shouted.

''Shh, Leigh calm down it's not permanent.'' Marko motioned me to shut up.

''Well what colour is it?'' I asked concerned.

''Green,'' Marko said.

''GREEN! Oh sorry,'' I whispered.

''Just wait at least 5 minutes before it kicks in, just wait,'' Paul said happily.

With that I walked back to where I was sitting waiting for exactly 5 minutes to come. I sat and read a magazine. I kept looking at my phone to see the time. 1 minute had gone…3 minutes had gone. By the time 4 minutes went I looked at Paul and Marko.

Paul motioned with his hands and mouthed, ''5...4...3...2...1!

''!''

Paul and Marko were howling at this until Brooke-Ashley stormed out of the bathroom and stormed towards us.

''WHO DID THIS TO MY HAIR?'' Brooke-Ashley bellowed.

''What you talking about?'' David asked.

She pulled the towel off of her hair and there was the evidence.

''WHO DID THIS?'' She screamed looking at everyone.

She looked at David: ''I didn't do it''

She looked at Dwayne: ''Sweetie why would I do that to you?''

She looked at me: I shook my head.

Lastly she looked at Marko and Paul laughing their heads off.

''MARKO, PAUL HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY HAIR, IS THIS PERMANENT, IT BETTER NOT BE OR YOU'SE ARE DEAD AND I MEAN THAT!'' She was furious beyond furious.

''No it'll stay for about a week, I don't know read the label,'' Marko said laughing holding his ribs. When she walked away to get changed my face was gob smacked as to what I had just seen. Dwayne was shocked as to why they would do that but then again that was Marko and Paul for you. David couldn't help but snigger at it.

She came back out into the main part of the cave and sat down beside me, arms crossed and her face scrunched up. We sat in silence for at least 10 minutes until…

''How you feeling?'' Paul asked.

''HOW AM I FEELING, HOW AM I FEELING, YOU DYED MY HAIR GREEN, GREEN OUT OF ALL THE OTHER COLOURS IT HAD TO BE GREEN, THE WORST COLOUR EVER!'' She shouted.

''We were going to go for purple but we thought green went better with your complexion,'' Marko said smiling and then bursting into fits of laughter, along with his trusty sidekick Paul.

I tried to calm her down this time but nothing. Paul and Marko had done it this time.


	13. BrookeAshley's prank

Chapter 13: Brooke-Ashley's prank

Brooke-Ashley was mad at them and she wanted to get them back so badly, she wanted to hurt them. She set her plan into action, she set up a net to catch them in and then she was going to annoy them into oblivion. She had to lure them into it to work. The next night they all woke up together with a smile plastered on Brooke-Ashley's face.

''I take it you don't care about your hair anymore?'' Marko asked.

''No I know it will go away,'' she said nicely but there was nothing nice about what she was going to do to them. She had to act it and she was doing pretty well.

''Told you girl it'll go away, it was just a prank,'' Paul said.

''I know I'm sorry for shouting,'' she said back.

They were all in the main part of the cave, sitting down doing there own things: Dwayne on the couch reading a book. Leigh beside him reading a magazine. David in his wheelchair smoking, Marko with one of his pigeons and Paul sitting in front of Leigh.

She waited for a few minutes.

''Paul, Marko come look at the state of the bathroom with that hair dye,'' she said.

They soon followed. They stopped outside the bathroom door. Brooke-Ashley stepped back a bit. She put the plan into action. She pulled the rope and the net caught the two boys. She started laughing at them because they were stuck in a net in mid air.

''Hey what's going on? Paul asked.

''We're trapped inside a net you idiot,'' Marko answered him.

''I know that I'm not stupid, I mean why is this happening,'' He said back.

''Well I decided to get my revenge on you two for what you done to me,'' she explained.

''I thought you were ok with it,'' Marko said confused.

''Hello it's called acting, I had to pretend to lure you'se two to come here and it worked like a charm,'' she said happily.

''That's not fair, let us down,'' Paul whined.

''Nope not until you have learned your lesson,'' she said.

She walked back to the main entrance laughing inside.

''Hey,'' she said sitting opposite Leigh.

''You're happy what's up?'' Leigh asked.

''I got my revenge on Paul and Marko,'' she said being proud of herself.

''Really what did you do?'' She asked.

''Go to the bathroom and you'll see,'' she told Leigh.

Leigh made our way to the bathroom only to find the two hung in a net.

''HAHAHAHAHA come on I can't believe you fell for it,'' she said laughing.

''Come on let us down,'' Marko said sadly.

''Sorry no can do this is not my doing, Brooke-Ashley would kill me if I let you go,'' she told them.

''Come on babe if you love me you'll let me down,'' Paul said.

''Hey what about me,'' Marko whined.

''If you love us, you'll let us down please,'' Paul continued.

''I do love you'se but if I want to love you I have to stay alive and that's me keeping that promise by not letting you go,'' she explained.

She walked back to the main part laughing. She couldn't believe Brooke-Ashley done that to them. She's smart, she probably wouldn't have thought of that.

She kept them there for 3 nights, but during the nights she smacked them with anything she could find. She smacked them with candles, empty beer cans, little bits and pieces and she was enjoying every bit of it. They weren't too pleased though. That was there lesson not to mess with Brooke-Ashley again. For the time being that night, they didn't even go near or annoy Brooke-Ashley because they knew what they would get.


	14. Fun

Chapter 14: Fun

It was 10pm and we were at the boardwalk causing trouble as usual. There was a concert playing and I couldn't wait to see who it was. We made our way to the concert. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes on who was playing. It was BLACK VEIL BRIDES!. They were my favorite band EVER! I ran as fast as I could to a good place. That wasn't hard anyway, the people parted like Moses and the red sea. I was dancing wildly as their first song: ''Knifes and Pens'' started to play.

Brooke-Ashley wanted to have fun too so she joined in jumping about with me. She actually started to enjoy the concert. They played ten songs before another group came on. The songs were: 1. Knifes and Pens

2. Die for you

3. The Legacy

4. Fallen Angels

5. God bless you

6. Sweet Blasphemy

7. Set The world on fire

8. The Gunsling

9. Children Surrender

10. Perfect Weapon

It was great and I had the best time ever. We made our way back to the boys because they didn't want to go to see them.

''Are you ok, have you taking some of Paul's stash?'' Dwayne asked laughing.

''Oh I'm naturally hyper but tonight I just saw my best band ever, I love them.'' I said jumping up and down.

''uh um,'' Paul cleared his throat.

''I love you too,'' I said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

''Let's eat,'' David said.

We made our way to the beach. On the way there I pushed Marko so hard he actually fell. We all laughed but he stood up and looked at me not amused. I gave him the puppy dog eyes but it wasn't working. I ran around him and ran the way we were walking while he was close behind while the rest just laughed.

''Be careful with her Marko,'' Paul shouted.

He tripped me up and I went flying to the ground. I kidded on I was crying and he thought he actually hurt me so when he knelt down to see me I grabbed his jacket and threw him to the ground instead and stood up and smiled.

''God Marko I can't believe you fell for that again,'' I annoyed him, reminding him about what happened with Brooke-Ashley.

''Come on you'se two,'' David said while walking towards us.

We all walked to a secluded part of the beach, near a beach party. There were 6 people there, one each. We waited for the signal and we went and fed.

David bit into his victims head and drank from the head before getting rid of the body.

Marko sank his fangs into the girl's neck and blood went everywhere but he didn't care, as long as he fed he didn't care. He ripped the body apart while putting the separate parts in the bonfire.

Dwayne let his victim run first before catching, he loved taunting his victims first letting them think they were getting away but then he got bored after a few minutes and grabbed his victim and drained him. When finished he threw the body over the water edge.

Paul bit into the man's neck drinking every last drop that was in his body. He ripped apart the body and threw the bits in the fire.

Brooke-Ashley jumped on her victim and viciously bit into her neck causing blood to splutter out. She drank every last drop and let the boys take care of the body.

I sank my fangs into the girl's neck quickly drinking her blood like it was going out of stock. Again one of the boys took care of the lifeless body.

We cleaned up and headed back to the cave to just chill for the rest of the night.


	15. Phone calls and Broken Hearts

Chapter 15: Phone calls and Broken Hearts

The sun went down in Santa Cruz once again and we all woke as usual. We made our way to the main part of the cave. We sat about until David told us we were going to the boardwalk. We got there and we split up so we could do our own things. The boys in one group and us, the girls. We made our way to the beach. We sat in the sand looking out to the sea when all we heard was ''S+M'' by Rihanna playing. Seconds we realized it was my phone ringing. I panicked when I saw it was my mum trying to phone me. I hesitated for a second and Brooke-Ashley was scared that they would bring us back home. I answered it with heavily breathing.

''Hello?'' I said scared.

''Leigh WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'' my mum shouted through the phone.

''Err camping,'' using the excuse to get out of Glasgow.

''No your not you have been away for too long, where are you? More importantly where are you'se?'' she said a little bit calmer.

''We wanted to leave and go somewhere fun, so that's what we did and we love it and we don't want to come back, and nothing you can say is going to make me come back.'' I said down the phone.

''Where are you?'' she asked again.

''Not telling because you'll set out to come and get me,'' I said back.

''Damn right I'm getting you and bringing you home,'' she told me straight.

''Mum you don't understand,'' I said sadly.

''Something has happened to me and Brooke-Ashley,'' I said back.

''What and Brooke-Ashley's parents are worried about her too Leigh,'' she said sadly.

''Ok fine we're in Santa Cruz but we're not coming back, but something has happened. We are staying with certain people and we have somebody watching us, so everything is ok,'' I said to her.

As I said that Brooke-Ashley looked at me scared.

''I'm coming to get you.'' she said.

''No we're not coming back,'' I shouted.

''Leigh Brooke-Ashley's parents are worried sick about her,'' she said.

''Please let us stay, we have money, we have a perfectly good life here and we have a family here,'' I explained to her.

''A family? What you meaning?'' she asked confused.

''Well we have met people and they love us so much, don't take that away from us,'' I said nicely.

''I'm still coming to get you,'' my mum said.

''MUM!'' I shouted down at her.

''I coming to sort this out, at least I want to see who you are living with, me and your dad will set out as soon as possible, we'll inform Brooke-Ashley's parents and get them to tag along and we're going to sort this out ok?'' she said.

''Please let us stay please mum I don't want to come home please?'' I begged her.

''Leigh just wait till we get there, we'll be there in at least 2 days,'' mum said.

''Love you Leigh,'' she said nearly crying.

''Love you too mum,'' I said and hung up.

I turned to Brooke-Ashley, and told her that our parents are coming. I didn't want to tell her just now but wanted to tell all of them together so they knew.

''Come let's find the boys, I need to explain to you'se,'' I said to her.

We tried to find the boys. But couldn't.

''Guys where are you'se?'' I said.

''We're at the carrousel,'' David said back.

''Why?'' he asked me.

''Come quick, meet you at the bikes, I've got something to tell you'se, it's urgent, hurry.''

With that they hurried to their bikes. I saw them approach quickly.

''What is it?'' David said.

''Come on we need to go to the cave, quickly.'' I said.

We jumped on the bikes and hurried to the cave.

When we got in they sat down but I stayed up.

''So?'' was all David could say.

''Well my mum phoned me when we were sitting on the beach, asking where we were and I told her that we were still camping but she wasn't buying it…'' ''Camping? '' Marko asked.

''Yeah that was our excuse to get here,'' I explained.

He understood.

''So she kept asking me where I was and I wasn't telling her but after a lecture about how worried sick mine and Brooke-Ashley's parents were I caved and told her where we were and…and..'' I hesitated.

''Come on Leigh tell us,'' Dwayne said.

''They're coming here, to look for us. I explained to her that we were staying with people that treat us like family and told her we have someone to look after us and told her that we didn't want to go home. She's coming to sort it out. She wants to see who we are staying with and who's looking after us, and I told her that…um… that something has happened to us and she wants to know.'' I finished.

''What, we can't tell them were vampires or else we'll have to kill them.'' David said.

''You touch my parents and I'll kill you,'' I shouted at him.

''Leigh we can't let humans know what we are,'' he said.

''I can trust them, they'll do anything for my safety so they would keep it a secret, I don't think they would want to expose their daughter and get her killed,'' I explained to him.

He calmed down and sat back down in his wheelchair.

''So when will they be here?'' he asked.

''2 days,'' I said.

''We have to inform Max because he is our carer,'' David said to me.

''Ok, I think they'll want to know where we live as well,'' I said to him.

''Fine when they arrive we'll go to Max and then bring them here to show them and you better hope and pray they don't expose us to humans,'' he said angrily.

''Don't worry there my parents they love me so they wouldn't do that, ok?'' I hissed back.

He walked away in a bad mood to his sleeping chamber and everything was quiet. I walked out of the cave crying, I sat with my feet dangling over the cliff. I heard foot steps behind me and felt an arm around me. It was Paul.

''Hey are you ok?'' he asked kindly.

''Yes am just worried about my mum and dad coming here,'' I said to him.

I leaned my head to his shoulder still whimpering, I couldn't help it, looking out to the sea.

''Come on don't cry, everything will be fine.'' he said looking at me.

'' I hope so. How is Brooke-Ashley about this?'' I asked.

''She's fine she's talking to Dwayne about it,'' he said.

I nodded my head. It was close to sunrise so we went back in and went to sleep thinking about what Max would say about all this.


	16. Max

Chapter 16: Max

I was the first one to wake up. I walked out to the main part of the cave to wait for them. I kept pacing about really worried.

''Calm down Leigh,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''I can't what if he isn't happy about our parents coming?'' I asked pacing about.

''Don't worry Leigh everything will be ok,'' she replied.

We made it to Max's at 10.30pm. We made our way in too the living room.

''So what makes you come here?'' Max asked confused.

''Yeah Leigh why did we come round?'' David said laughing.

I made a face at him.

''Well our parents are coming to get us,'' I said.

''To get you but you can't go with them,'' he said.

''I'll start from the beginning,'' I said.

He nodded after I told him the story his face looked like he was looking forward to it. Which was weird.

''Well we'll have to tell them what you are won't we?'' Max said not minding whereas David was.

''I'm sorry if this is going to be hard,'' I said nervously.

''Don't worry I'll sit down with them and talk to them, I'll tell them how much you mean to the boys and how much I care for you'se and tell them your perfectly safe with my boys, ok?'' he said calmly.

''Thank you Max you've been great,'' I said happily.

''I can't believe your ok with this and your agreeing to this so easily,'' David said angrily.

''David if you want the girls to stay there parents need to know so they can leave them here David,'' Max explained.

David still wasn't ok with it. Well he could like it or lump it I didn't care. As long as I got to stay here with the rest of the boys.

We left not long after. We headed down to the boardwalk. David was still in a mood about all of this but I didn't care. We came to the railings.

'' If something happens tomorrow it's all because of you Leigh,'' David said seriously.

''David why are being like this?'' I asked sadly.

''Ah that's right all you care about isn't it, getting exposed well that's just nice David, something bad is happening and you can't even support me, that's sad,'' I shouted at him.

Brooke-Ashley's face and the boys faces were gob smacked.

''That's not all I think about, so there,'' David said hissing at me.

''Then tell me David what else do you think about?'' I asked interested.

''That's none of your business,'' David said looking away from me.

I scoffed and walked away. With nobody following me, I headed down to the beach so I could be alone. I sat there nearly crying because of all of this and David's lack of support. I sat there all night and I knew I had to get back before I turned crispy.

I got back in the nick of time only to find everybody looking at me. I didn't want to talk to anybody so I made my way to our sleeping chamber. They soon followed in silence waiting for tomorrows little meeting.


	17. Parents

Chapter 17: Parents

Max told David earlier that he had found our parents walking around the boardwalk and they were at his house waiting for us. We got to Max's. As we were walking up the path I stopped halfway.

''Hey babe what's wrong?'' Paul asked worried.

''I'm just a bit nervous seeing my parents,'' I said.

''Come on you'll be fine,'' he said walking beside me.

We knocked on the door. Max came straight away. He opened the door with a small smile and gestured us to come in. David first then me and Brooke-Ashley and then the boys.

''LEIGH, BROOKE-ASHLEY,'' our parents shouted coming up to us for a hug.

''Hi mum and dad,'' I said looking nervous.

''We've missed you,'' my mum said nearly crying.

''I've missed you too,'' I said back.

''Why don't you'se wait upstairs while I talk too your parents ok?'' Max said.

We made our way upstairs into a room. I lay on the bed with a nervous expression on my face, while Brooke-Ashley sat on a chair in the room. The boys stayed down stairs so they could introduce themselves so our parents knew that's who we were staying with.

''How you feeling Leigh?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''Nervous you?'' I asked back.

''Yeah, I sure hope they don't mind and soon realize that we are happy here,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''What if they did try and drag us back?'' I asked concerned.

''I don't know but I'm trying not to think about that right now,'' she said looking down.

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes when we heard footsteps coming towards us. It was Marko with a smile on his face. That could only mean one thing. They let us stay.

When we got down stairs, all eyes were on us. We just looked back not knowing what to say in the process.

''Well girls we talked it out with your parents and told them everything and they didn't realize how much you mean to the boys so we came to an agreement. You are allowed to stay here but you have to phone your parents and still keep in contact with them,'' Max explained.

With that we smiled and ran up to our parents giving them a big hug. By this time my mum was crying thinking she was losing her daughter, well kind of but I would keep in touch with her.

''You know we will always love you no matter what you are and don't worry your secrets safe with us and we won't tell a soul about you'se,'' she said.

When she said that I looked at David and said thank you to my mum and dad. That made David smile at me but I didn't return it. How could he accuse my mum and dad of telling on us?

They stayed for a while and talked about what we got up to while getting here and we told them practically much everything we did. We told them about us going out with one of them but dads being dads disapproved and told them to keep their hands to themselves. They just smiled at him and I glared but I knew he was kidding on but it was still annoying.

Hours passed and we showed them the cave and they left after we explained about it. Me and Brooke-Ashley walked them out to their car. We were nearly crying ourselves because they were leaving.

''Remember to phone us and keep in touch but we'll sometimes phone you ok, we love you and we're going to miss you so much,'' she said while grabbing me into a big bear hug. I could tell she missed me, she was squeezing me to death. Brooke-Ashley done the same with her mum and dad and we said bye to them and they were off, back home to Glasgow while we remained in Santa Cruz.

A tear came to my eye but I rubbed it away, I never knew how much I loved my mum and dad until they left. Brooke-Ashley gave me a cuddle and we returned inside to the boys, our boys.


	18. Together Forever

Chapter 18: Together forever 

Tonight me, Marko, Paul and David went out. Everything was back to normal after yesterday. We went to the boardwalk as usual.

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

I wanted to have a nice night in with Dwayne. I was so happy. We sat talking for a while then…

…he kissed me softly on the lips, it was relaxing I nearly jumped out of my dead skin. Some things lead to another and just like that it was over.

We lay together with his arms wrapped around me tightly, protectively.

''Now we're together forever sweetie,'' He said with a smile.

I couldn't stop looking at that smile, it was so cute.

'' I love you,'' was all I could say.

''I love you too,'' he said back.

And we lay there in silence with my head leaning on his shoulder while he leaned his head against mine. I wouldn't have minded if the world ended right now.

LEIGH'S POV

We stood at the railing seeking out our next victims when,

''What do you think they two are up to? '' Paul said with a grin on his face.

''Paul leave them along,'' I said.

''Sorry was just asking, it isn't a crime to ask a question is it?'' he asked smirking.

''No but…'' I was cut off.

''Well then,'' he said back.

''Yeah but your face said it all,'' I said to him.

He was confused.

''What you meaning?'' Paul asked.

''I knew what you were thinking and maybe they were maybe they weren't so leave them alone,'' I said with a smile on my face.

''So you know what they were doing?'' he asked with an even bigger grin.

''Yes so leave them be ok?'' I said.

''Ok,'' he said.

With leaving it there we went and fed. After feeding we headed back and of course Paul being Paul…

''What up lovebirds?'' he asked laughing. Marko laughing with him.

''PAUL! What did I say leave them alone and Marko stop encouraging him,'' I shouted at him and Marko.

''Have fun?'' I asked.

'' Ehh you just told me to leave them alone so that means you too girl so shut it,'' Paul shouted back at me.

''Who you telling to shut up,'' I shouted back.

''You, you got a problem with that?'' he asked laughing.

''Yeah I do why don't you shut it, ROBERT!'' I said laughing.

The laughing stopped and then I had done it. He chased me all around the cave until he knocked me into a wall and I went down as fast as lighting. He put one foot on me, looking down at me.

''Now what did I say about you calling me Robert, Helen?'' he said using my middle name for fun.

''I'm sorry Paul,'' giving him the puppy dog eyes but it wasn't working.

''Nope,'' he stood there upping his nose to the air acting posh, it didn't really suit him but it was funny.

I had to do it, it was the only way to get Paul distracted for him to forgive me. I stood up and kissed him on the lips until when I pulled away I looked at him.

''Forgiving,'' he said taking a breath.

I walked away and sat beside Marko on the couch.

''Come on man you shouldn't let her get to you like that, it's pure shocking,'' he said looking at me.

''What can I say Paul's to easily distracted,'' I said laughing.

''Paul we need to work on your skills man, your letting her walk right over you man,'' Marko said looking at Paul.

He just laughed.

''Her, her, her has a name and it's Leigh thank you very much,'' I said with my hands on my hips.

''Sorry Leigh,'' Marko said giving me the puppy dog eyes but I wasn't buying it, but I couldn't say no to that pure innocent face, so I caved. I think we had to work on my skills next. DAMN VAMPIRES AND THEY'RE POWERS!


	19. Motherly instincts

Chapter 19: Motherly instincts

Tonight Brooke-Ashley wasn't feeling like herself, she sensed something was wrong and she felt like she needed to find out what is was. She told the boys and Leigh that she was going for a walk. Nobody had no idea what got into her. She continued on her journey to find out what was bothering her until she came to an alleyway and hearing growling noises she went to investigate.

She came across another vampire, with light brown hair, quite tall, slim and vicious for what she came across. She had eating a woman and by the looks of things she was about to eat the baby that was with her but she got there in the nick of time.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up to see her standing there. She held the baby too her and said,

''What do you want?'' she asked viciously.

''What are you doing on mine and my pacts land, leave,'' she said.

''What if I don't want to?'' she said smirking.

''Then I will kill you,'' Brooke-Ashley replied.

''Hahahah, you kill me please don't make me laugh,'' she said laughing.

''What do you want?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''I was hungry and this woman was in the wrong place at the wrong time and her baby is next,'' she said smiling.

''Get away from the baby, you touch the baby and I will kill you, and I mean it,'' she hissed at her.

She just laughed and threw the baby in the air, then disappearing into the shadows. Brooke-Ashley reacted fast and caught the baby while looking around for the brown head. While they were standing at each other she tried to go through her mind but only got a name, Kayleigh but everything else was blocked. Just then Kayleigh came behind her and knocked her into the alley wall. She injured herself even more by trying not to hurt the baby…her baby.

She put the baby down and looked around again to find she had disappeared again, she looked around and Kayleigh came behind her and grabbed her with the hair but she reacted and spun round fast enough to break her arm, which wouldn't have done much harm anyway.

She bit into the brown head's neck and drained her until nothing was left, she was so angry with her trying to kill the baby that she would do anything to take care of it. She let the lifeless body fall to the ground and went to the baby. She looked at it's body to see what it was, it was a boy.

Just then she heard footsteps approach and immediately went into protective mode again, eyes murderous red, ready to attack.

''Brooke-Ashley is that you?'' Marko asked.

She growled at him. Holding the baby close to her.

''Marko be careful, she's too much in protective mode, the motherly instincts has taken over,'' David told him.

She stood and looked at them.

''Dwayne your her mate, get her to know who it is,'' David told him.

Dwayne slowly walked forward.

''Brooke-Ashley honey it's Dwayne, and your family, we're not going to hurt you, come on, calm down, nobody's going to hurt your baby, please, it's us, your family,'' he tried to calm her down.

She finally came back and held the baby tighter to her while Dwayne put an arm around her.

''Sorry I nearly hurt you Marko, I'm sorry for hissing at you'se, I don't know what came over me,'' she tried to explain.

''It's ok your motherly instincts kicked in, your were in protective mode. What happened anyway?'' Dwayne asked.

''There was another vampire here and I got here in the nick of time before she killed this baby but she killed his mother and I killed her,'' she said.

She looked down at the baby who was playing with a strand of her hair, she smiled and walked towards the boys, letting them get a look at him.

''So any names?'' Paul asked.

''Ummm, Laddie,'' she said back.

''Nice girl,'' Paul said with a grin.

They headed towards the bikes, carefully she got on Dwayne's bike, trying not to wake up her baby, who had falling asleep while walking back to the bikes. They arrived at the cave and she went and sat down on the couch while everyone sat around her looking at the baby.

''You know you look great with him,'' Dwayne said.

''You think so?'' she asked smiling.

''Yeah you'd make a great mother,'' he said while putting an arm around her.

''Awww what a perfect family,'' Paul said laughing.

That made us all laugh.

She slowly made her way to the bed to put her baby safely to bed. She didn't want to wake him up, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. She headed off to sleep waiting to see her child the next night…

8 YEARS LATER

''Mum can we go to the boardwalk?'' Laddie asked. He loved the boardwalk.

''Yeah were going soon we just have to wait for David ok?'' she asked him.

''Ok,'' he said back giving her a hug.

She was so happy to have him and she was so happy that her family treated him like family as well. They were going to wait until he was a little bit older to tell him that they weren't his mum and dad or his real family.

David came out and they headed out, Brooke-Ashley let Laddie ride with Dwayne while she got on the back of Marko's bike. They were soon off and arrived at the boardwalk. Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne took Laddie for something to eat while the others went to eat (if you get my drift).

Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne took him to a café near the end of the boardwalk. They went in and ordered chips and a milkshake for him while they got a table.

''So Laddie like your home?'' Dwayne asked.

''Yes I love it, and who are the other people?'' he asked referring to the boys and Leigh.

''Well Laddie they are your brothers and sister,'' Brooke-Ashley.

''Really wow,'' Laddie was amazed.

''Why?'' Dwayne asked curious.

''Well I like the girl, I don't know her name,'' Laddie said shyly.

''You mean Leigh?'' Brooke-Ashley replied.

''Yeah her,'' he said putting his head down.

''Aww Laddie its ok you don't have to be embarrassed about liking someone you know,'' Brooke-Ashley replied.

''Why?'' he asked.

''That's what happens in life, you start to like someone,'' Dwayne explains.

''So that's how you met, because you liked one another,'' with a smile coming to his face.

''Yes, Dwayne answered.

''Does Leigh like someone?'' Laddie asked wanting to know.

Dwayne looked at Brooke-Ashley as if to say that they had to tell him that she was with Paul. She was just thinking the same thing.

''Laddie you know the guy Paul, the one with the wild hair and white pants?'' Brooke-Ashley asked him.

''Yeah?'' he asked back.

''Well she's going with him, I'm sorry Laddie.'' she said back.

His face was so sad it was a shame, it looked like he was going to burst into tears but he kept it in until he was alone. They knew he wanted to cry and felt sorry for him. He was eight years old and already his little heart was broken.

They got back to the boys while Laddie sulked the full way. While Dwayne tried to comfort him Brooke-Ashley went up to the boys and Leigh to explain.

''Hey what's up with Laddie?'' Leigh asked.

''Do you really want to know?'' she asked Leigh.

She waited for a few seconds.

''You,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''Me what did I do?'' she asked in confusion.

''Well he likes you but we had to tell him you were with somebody and he's heart broken,'' Brooke-Ashley explained.

''What he likes my girl?'' Paul asked.

''Yeah,'' she said back.

''Awww I feel awful now,'' Leigh said back.

''Wait so you're going to leave me for a eight year old?'' Paul said sadly.

''Nooo it's just a shame I wish there was something I could do… I know I'll take him around the boardwalk and see if he sees any girls his age that he might like,'' Leigh said with a smile.

''Ok but do you think that would work?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''It's worth a shot,'' I said. ''Could you do it I can't face his sad face just now, I'll end up crying,'' she said to Brooke-Ashley.

''Fine,'' she said and walked off towards Laddie.


	20. No luck

Chapter 20: No luck

Laddie looked up to see who it was. When he saw it was Brooke-Ashley he ran and gave her a hug and while giving her a hug he looked over her shoulder to look at Leigh. Leigh's face just dropped, she felt so bad. Paul was starting to think Leigh was actually going to leave him for a little boy. She wasn't going to leave him but spend some time with Laddie to know that she did like him.

''Come on Laddie, we're going for walk,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

They started walking down the boardwalk when suddenly from the side Brooke-Ashley saw a little girl with a pink dress with flowers and long blonde hair. She looked perfect.

''Laddie look at that girl over there why don't you ask her out?'' Brooke-Ashley asked him.

''No I don't want her,'' Laddie said back.

They kept walking until they came to a different girl, this time she had shoulder length brown hair, with jeans and a black t-shirt.

''Laddie how about her?'' she asked him again.

He just shook his head. They got through at least 6 girls, none. Leigh was the one for him. Could that actually happen, have more than one mate?

She gave up he didn't like any of the girls but that might change when he grows up she thought. When they got back Brooke-Ashley's face looked at Leigh.

She shook her head.

Laddie ran to Dwayne. Brooke-Ashley went to Leigh and the rest of the boys.

''So did it work?'' Leigh asked.

''Nope we looked at 6 girls, all different, nothing,'' Brooke-Ashley said with a sigh.

''That's a sin, I need to do something,'' Leigh said looking at him crying into Dwayne's shoulder.

''Leigh why don't you talk to him?'' Marko asked.

''I can't talk to him I wouldn't know what to say,'' Leigh explained.

''But he's just going to cry over somebody he's not going to get,'' Marko said back.

She knew he was right so she walked up to Laddie, she was nervous at what he would do when she walked up to him.

''Laddie?'' Leigh asked when she got to him.

He looked at her from Dwayne's shoulder, eyes all puffy from crying so much. She put her arms out to lift him up. He moved quickly so she had a hold of him. His face slightly went into a smile. They headed down to the beach. She felt bad at what she was going to say.

They sat down while he still clung to her. She eventually loosed him from her and looked him in the eyes. The boys were all watching to see what was happening especially Paul and Brooke-Ashley.

''Laddie there's people in life you meet and you think you like but when in time you find someone you like more and that's what will happen to you. You'll stop liking me and find someone you truly want to be with,'' Leigh explained.

He put his head down.

''But you're the only one that I like *sniff*,'' he said sadly.

''Yeah but just wait till you grow up you'll find someone you'll like more, trust me it's happened with me before,'' Leigh told him.

''ok but in the meantime I'll still like you,'' Laddie said with a small smile.

''Awww I love you Laddie,'' Leigh said and gave him a hug.

''I love you too big sis,'' Laddie said back.

They headed back to the pact while every pair of eyes were on them. They all went to the bikes while Laddie walked with Dwayne the questions came.

''What did you say?'' Paul asked.

''I said he would meet someone he wants to be with when he grows up,'' she said.

''And what did he say?'' Paul said wanting to know.

''He said he still likes me,'' she said back.

He wasn't happy. By the look on his face Leigh knew he wasn't happy.

''Paul just leave it he's only a little boy, he doesn't know the meaning of love, it's just a petty crush,'' Leigh told him.

''I'm fine just leave me alone just now,'' He said while walking in front of them.

Leigh sighed. How hurt could he be, Laddie's just a little boy and Paul's getting worked up about it. We walked to the bikes in silence. Leigh walked up to David.

''David can I ride with you because Paul's in a mood because of this Laddie situation?'' Leigh asked him nicely.

''Sure but £5 to ride with me,'' he said laughing.

''David,'' she said in a kidding on voice.

''Come on hop on,'' he said.

When she got on she looked at Paul who looked at her and just stared. What was happening to him? He looked away and drove off, us close behind.


	21. Kidnap

Chapter 21: Kidnap 

Once again we woke up at sunset; I was the third one up following, David and Marko. Followed by Brooke-Ashley, Paul then Dwayne. Laddie was already there, he slept in the bed that was once mine and Brooke-Ashley's. Paul was still in a bad mood about all of this Laddie stuff, so I just left him and went and talked to Brooke-Ashley.

''Hey,'' I said.

''Hey,'' she said back.

''What do you think we are doing tonight?'' I asked her.

''Well we'll probably go to the boardwalk but I want to stay in tonight,'' she told me.

''Why?'' I asked confused.

''Well I want to stay in with Laddie tonight so I can spend some time with him if that's ok,'' she asked me.

''It's not me you have to ask,'' I said looking at David.

He noticed both of us looking at him.

''What?'' he asked.

''Brooke-Ashley wants to know if she can stay in tonight with Laddie, she wants to spend time with him,'' I asked David.

''If you want nobody's forcing you not to,'' he said to her.

''Thanks David,'' she said smiling.

The rest of us headed out to the boardwalk while Brooke-Ashley and Laddie stayed in.

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

Laddie ran up to me and asked did I want to colour in. I agreed and we coloured in. I coloured in a little rabbit with a bow on. Laddie coloured in a teddy bear, and I've got to say for an eight year old he could colour in very neatly.

''Ok Laddie I'm finished, how about you?'' I asked him.

''Nearly,'' he said finishing who he was giving it to.

It was so cute the picture and he was giving it to Leigh.

''Can we play hide and seek?'' he asked doing a puppy dog face.

I couldn't say no so I said yes and being the menace he is he told me to count first.

''1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!'' I shouted until I heard a faint come.

I looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him. I looked under the bed, nope, I looked behind the couch, nope, I looked in the fountain, nope, I looked everywhere. I gave up I couldn't find him, he was a pretty good hider.

''Ok Laddie I give up, I can't find you, come out!'' I shouted.

''BOO!'' he shouted popping up from inside the oil drum.

''Laddie don't do that I nearly had a heart attack there, and what you doing in there, you'll get all dirty,'' I said to him while lifting him out.

''Well well well he played you didn't he?'' an unfamiliar voice came from the entrance.

I looked round to see a boy with black spiky hair, a black leather jacket, black trousers and black shoes. I didn't know him. I didn't recognise him. He was with 2 other boys. Both wearing all black like the first one.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''Well that's not nice me not introducing myself well that's just wrong isn't it, my name is Arran so what's your name pretty,'' he asked smiling.

''None of your business what do you want?'' I asked again.

''Well you may know a certain vampire called Kayleigh I presume.'' he said seriously.

As he said that my face stared at him.

''Yeah why?'' I said to him.

''She was mine, my mate and you killed her so now I'm here to take what's rightfully right. That little boy I see that was the little one Kayleigh was going to eat, but you killed her and kept the boy, well it's only fair to get my revenge on the person who killed my mates mate. I believe he's not here, he's out with your other pact friends. Well we'll just take the boy instead who was going to be a snack to my beloved mate.'' he explained.

'' You touch him and I'll kill you?'' I shouted at him.

He just laughed. Faster than you could think his little dweeb of his friends came and held me back while Arran went towards Laddie. I struggled to get loose but couldn't. Laddie was screaming for me but I couldn't get to him. Arran slapped him telling him to shut up, now I was furious. Arran was walking away when I hurt one of his friends where it hurts and he let me go and got loose of the other one while I ran towards Arran but was pulled to the ground by the one who I hurt. They punched me and kicked me in the ribs and left me lying their in pain while they took Laddie away from me. I was crying at this point, I had to contact Dwayne fast.

''DWAYNE, DWAYNE, COME QUICK, COME QUICK!'' I shouted.

''WHAT WHAT WHAT IS IT?'' he shouted back.

''Remember I told you about the girl I killed before she nearly killed Laddie,'' I asked him.

''Yeah,'' he replied.

''Well her mate came and took Laddie, his friends hurt me, they punched me and kicked me in the ribs and left, HURRY!'' I shouted the last word.

''Don't worry we're on our way.'' he said.

LEIGH'S POV

We were standing near the railings as usual. Me and Marko telling each other jokes while Paul bobbed to the beat of the music and David and Dwayne observing the crowd as usual when suddenly Dwayne tensed up and stared into space.

We all looked at him and knew something was wrong. When he came back he told us that Laddie was kidnapped by the girl's mate that Brooke-Ashley killed and Brooke-Ashley was hurt. After hearing what happened we hurried to the cave. When we got there Brooke-Ashley was lying on the floor in pain.

Dwayne carefully lifted her to the couch while lifting up her top to see her ribs. David told her she a broken rib but would be okay by tomorrow.

She told us the whole story of what happened and that they wanted to kill Dwayne because that was Brooke-Ashley's mate because she killed his mate. We soon realised that he took Laddie to get to Dwayne. But Dwayne wouldn't be there himself we were going to help get Laddie back no matter what. He meant to much to us to now, we had bonded with him and treated him as part of the family, he was family and nobody messes with our family without paying for it.


	22. Setting out

Chapter 22: Setting out 

We woke up just after the sunset to look for Laddie and to kill Arran. They left their scent behind so it was easier to find them with their horrible stink, now they have stunk out our home, they smelly creatures. We came across an old building that looked like it used to be an asylum. We made a plan to split up because it was a big place. David told us to tell each other through our heads if we found anything.

''Okay Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley go that way,'' he said pointing down a corridor.

''Leigh and Paul take that one,'' he said pointing to another.

We just looked at each other and glared.

''We'll take this one,'' pointing to another.

I thought to myself that he put me and him together so we could sort it out but no, he was the one in the bad mood and I'm not apologising for nothing I didn't do. I could tell Paul was thinking the same.

We headed down the corridor David told us to go down. We stayed silent at each other, not wanting to talk to each other. I banged into something which made a loud noise.

''Could you watch where you're going,'' he hissed at me. That was it.

''What is your problem Paul, why you in such a bad mood? Huh because Laddie likes me and you think I'm going to leave you for him. Well if that's what you think I would do then you think that but let me tell you this when I said I loved you I meant it so there,'' I said to him angrily before walking ahead of him leaving him on the spot.

He just left it there and we kept on walking.

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

'' Do you think we'll find him a mean what if they have already killed him,'' I asked tearing.

He grabbed me into a hug.

''We'll find him don't worry and then they're going to pay for what they done to you ok, don't worry,'' he said back.

We kept on walking when I kicked something, I looked down and it was his jacket.

''Dwayne, his jacket, he's in this direction,'' I said breathless.

I carried the jacket hoping he isn't in too much pain and if he is then they're going to feel it 10 times worse.

MARKO'S POV

''Do you think we'll find him?'' I asked David.

''I sure hope so I mean I haven't told anyone apart from you, but I love that kid, I mean I already think of him as part of the family so I hope we do find him,'' he said.

I was shocked at what I had just heard. David never told anyone about how he felt about someone, I think this was something new for him. I think we should go missing more often if we get to know what David really thinks of us.

LEIGH'S POV

We came to a door. As I was opening it somebody flew out and punched me right in the face. I fell to the ground while my nose was bleeding. Paul got a hold of him by the neck and cracked his neck.

''Are you okay?'' he asked me bending down to help me up.

''Yeah thanks,'' I said with a small smile. He smiled back.

We headed in and it took my breath away as what I saw. Laddie was tied up on a chair with tape around his mouth so he couldn't talk. I ran to him to untie him and took the tape off his mouth. When I untied him I pulled him into a hug.

''Laddie are you okay, did they hurt you?'' I asked nervously.

''They slapped me sometimes but nothing else,'' he said sadly.

I looked over at Paul who was looking at me with a sad face.

''Come over so Laddie doesn't think that you hate him,'' I said to him.

''Why you're the one he likes,'' he hissed.

''Are you still going on about this, didn't you just hear anything I said to you back there, obviously not, obviously you don't care do you to forget about it,'' I said to him before ending the conversation.

I contacted the other guys.

''Guys we've got Laddie,'' I said.

''Where are you'se?'' Brooke-Ashley asked so fast.

''In the room down our corridor, it's the only room down this way hurry,'' I said to them.

They got there and Brooke-Ashley ran as fast as she could towards me and Laddie. She pulled Laddie into a big bear hug joined in by Dwayne and the rest of us apart from Paul who just stood at the side. It was starting to get annoying.

''Awww what a big happy family,'' Arran said appearing in front of us.

We all crowded around Laddie. He looked at us all and stopped at Dwayne.

''Ahhh so your Dwayne, I'm sorry to say this but I have to kill you and I'm going to enjoy every second of it don't you think?'' he said smirking.

''Yeah? You and what army?'' Brooke-Ashley said coming in front of Dwayne.

''Ahh girl back for more of me?'' he said laughing.

Dwayne hissed at him but pulled back by David.

''You better just leave here or else,'' David said to him.

''It that a threat or a hesitation?'' Arran said looking at Dwayne.

''Hesitation?'' David said going for him but pulled back this time.

''Brooke-Ashley you should have been there when I was hurting Laddie it was fun, his face you should have seen It.'' he said laughing.

Dwayne couldn't hold it any longer he went for him and pushed him into a wall with his hand at his throat choking him. The anger inside of him had been built up to the maximum of him talking and had just lost it. Arran got a hold of his hand and twisted it round so he could get loose. Dwayne pushed him to the ground while Dwayne suddenly stuck a pole through his heart making him squeal like a girl. Dwayne stood up and all he could do was stare.

''Let's go home,'' David said.

''Wait, there was two boys with Arran what about him?'' Brooke-Ashley asked him.

''Well since he has no leader he will not know what to do and if he is still around we'll kill him simple as,'' he said laughing as they made their way home to the cave.

What they didn't know is that the boy came back towards the leader and done some voodoo stuff to bring him back to life and they thought that they had seen the last of him but now he's back and better than ever with a little help from some other people.


	23. Argument

Chapter 23: Argument

We got to the cave while Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne sat down with Laddie.

Next minute Laddie ran over to his bed for something, we were all looking at him at this point. He ran back with a sheet of paper. He came in front of me.

''Leigh I done this for you when you were out with the others,'' Laddie told me and handed me it. It was a teddy bear.

''Aww thank you Laddie it's lovely.'' I said back.

He smiled and gave me a hug.

''What's that for?'' I asked him.

''Because you like my picture and look I done another,'' he said while he ran to a different place this time.

''Another?'' I looked over at Brooke-Ashley.

She shrugged.

''I done this for all of you'se,'' he said to me and handed me the picture first.

The picture was all of us: Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley holding hands while Brooke-Ashley was holding Laddie's hand. Marko then David and me and Paul holding hands. I looked up at Paul who looked at me as if to say what is it. I looked down.

''You don't like it?'' Laddie asked nearly crying.

''No I love it Laddie you're a good drawer,'' I said looking him in the face.

I passed it to Marko.

''Awww look at that it's lovely little man,'' he said while handing it to Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley.

''Laddie that's great,'' Dwayne said.

''When did you draw that?'' Brooke-Ashley asked.

''I done it when you'se wasn't around so you'se couldn't see it until I showed all of you'se,'' he explained.

They passed it to David.

'' It's good, I look amazing,'' he said.

''Uh uh,'' Marko cleared his throat.

''Uhh we're all amazing,'' he said.

''Thank you,'' he said bowing.

That made us laugh. Lastly the picture was handed to Paul who took it with no expression on his face whatsoever. He looked at Laddie and then at me then back at Laddie.

''It's great for an eight year old,'' he said trying a smile but wasn't working.

He handed it back and he ran and put it in his safe place, while everybody looked at me and Paul. I was sitting on the fountain looking at the ground while he stood at the wall looking at the ground. Next minute Paul went outside which got everyone's attention. They all looked at me.

''Why did he go out, is it because of the picture?'' Laddie sitting up from Dwayne's lap.

''No, he just not feeling very well,'' Dwayne said looking at me.

I stood up and went to follow him wherever he was. Everybody's eyes followed me out the entrance. I got out and he was sitting at the cliff side with his legs over the cliff.

''Paul are you ok?'' I asked sadly.

''Why aren't you in there with your boyfriend?'' he hissed.

''Paul how many times do I have to explain this, I love you and I proved that twice now, what do I have to do so you understand?'' I asked him.

He stood up.

''Crush his dreams,'' he said seriously.

''I can't do that he's a little boy, that's sick,'' I said to him.

''Well then you can't do anything then,'' he said looking away from.

''Paul you're seriously thinking I would leave you for an eight year old boy, what are you on?'' I shouted at him.

''It would seem that way but you can't say no to him can you?'' he asked back.

''He likes me but I wouldn't go out with him, I love you nobody else can't you see that?'' said to him.

''Well you keep laughing with him and carrying on with him,'' he hissed.

'' Exactly Paul you said it, carrying on, it's called that because it isn't REAL!'' I shouted.

''Yeah right,'' he scoffed.

''What do you want me to do something extreme just to prove my love to you,'' I said to him.

''Do whatever you want I don't care,'' he said not looking at me.

''Well I'll go and kill myself because there is nothing else more I want in this world than you, you are the bestest thing that ever happened to me but then you wouldn't really care if I went and killed myself would you, and I thought you were nice but obviously you don't care about me so, bye,'' I said while walking back in sadly. Leaving him on the spot again.

I walked in and walked to the bathroom ignoring everybody.

''So how did it. Go?'' Brooke-Ashley said to me but I didn't say anything back and I slammed the door behind me.

BROOKE-ASHLEY POV

We were all sitting about after Laddie showed us that picture of all of us. Suddenly Paul went outside. Laddie asked if it was because of the picture but Dwayne said he wasn't feeling well but we all knew what it really was.

Leigh then stood up and went outside, we all looked at her going out and then when she disappeared we all looked at each other hoping everything was going to be alright.

A few minutes later all we heard was Paul saying why isn't she in here with her boyfriend meaning Laddie. We all just looked at each other. Then we heard Leigh saying that she loved him but all we heard was a faint crush his dreams. I looked at everyone gob smacked. This time they were shouting.

Well you keep laughing and carrying on with him, Paul shouted.

Exactly Paul, you said it, carrying on means it isn't real, Leigh shouted back.

We heard him say he didn't care if she did anything extreme. I was scared at this point. She said that she was going to kill herself because if she couldn't have Paul then she didn't want to live, he was the bestest thing that ever happened to her.

If was silent and Leigh walked in, going the way towards the tunnels.

''How did it. Go?'' I asked her but she didn't say anything.

A few seconds later: BANG! Went the bathroom door. She was going to kill herself and I wasn't letting that happen. Paul isn't going to lead her to kill herself. We had to do something. We made a plan that the boys would talk to Paul and I would talk to Leigh and that's what we did.


	24. Killing

Chapter 24: Killing 

I heard footsteps at the door.

''Go away,'' I said crying.

''Leigh let me in I want to talk to you,'' I heard Brooke-Ashley say from the other side of the door.

''No leave me alone,'' I said back.

''Leigh,'' she said.

I gave up, I let her in.

''Don't cry the boys are going to talk to him for you,'' she said.

''Why's he being like this?'' I said sniffing.

''I don't know but it's time we find out why he has kept this going for this long.'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''Well I won't be here very long,'' I said to her.

''What you meaning?'' she asked pretending she never knew.

''I'm going to be leaving so I'll say goodbye to everybody when they get back,'' I explained to her.

''Where you going?'' she asked.

''Well I'm not exactly going somewhere I'm…well if I can't be with Paul then I don't want to live…'' I was cut off.

''Leigh no you're not killing yourself because of him, the boys are going to talk to him and tell him how much you like him,'' she said to me giving me hug.

I left it there. I knew she would keep going on about how I'm not going to kill myself but I wanted to and I was going to and nobody was stopping me.

BOYS POV

We found Paul sitting on a secluded part of the beach sitting beside a bonfire, looking like he had ate.

''Paul are you ok?'' Marko asked.

''Yeah am fine,'' he hissed.

''Then what's all this arguing with Leigh for?'' David asked.

''Drop it I don't want to talk about it,'' Paul said to him.

''Drop it hell, she's crying her eyes out at the cave because she misses you, doesn't that bother you at all,'' Dwayne shouted at him.

''Not really,'' he said bored.

''Do you even care for her at all?'' Dwayne asked back.

''I did but then this whole Laddie situation,'' he said.

''Come on Paul he's eight EIGHT and your falling out with her because of an eight your old likes her, that's low Paul.'' Marko shouted at him.

''Well would you care if it was your girl and an eight year old liked her?'' Paul shouted back.

''No because I know that he'll never get with her, I would say it was cute,'' Marko said back.

''Come on Paul make up with her, she wants to kill herself because she thinks you hate her completely,'' Dwayne said.

''Why should I?'' Paul hissed.

''Because you two are meant to be together and don't let a stupid crush come between that and if you continue to act this way then that's low even for you Paul,'' David explained to him.

They made their way to the cave in silence because the sun was coming up.

LEIGH'S POV

We were sitting on the couch reading magazines, when the boys came in. I looked up to them but when Paul appeared I looked back to my magazine.

''Come on let's go to sleep,'' David said motioning everyone to the sleeping chamber apart from Laddie.

We walked to sleep but not me I would wait until everyone was sleeping and then make my way to the entrance to let the sun take my life.

We hanged upside down. I waited and it didn't take long for everybody's eyes to close. I wasn't sure if they were shut but I took a chance and fell back down. I looked back up and their eyes were still closed. I felt bad just leaving them but I had to. I flew back up towards David and gave him a kiss on the cheek upside down. Next Marko, then Dwayne. I tried giving Brooke-Ashley a hug upside down and surprisingly succeeded. I thought about Paul, at this point I was crying. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and flew and landed on the ground with a slight thud.

She walked out to the main part and headed for the entrance not knowing that the rest had followed because they knew she would sneak out and kill herself.

They watched her every move. She looked back at Laddie still crying and went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went over to his little place and picked up the picture of all of them together. She cried over it for about 10 seconds before putting it back. She headed for the entrance. She stood just a few inches from the sunlight.

''Leigh don't do it please,'' said Paul.

''Why do you care?'' I hissed back.

''Because I've been an idiot and I'm sorry please don't kill yourself,'' he said nearly on his legs begging.

''Now you say it well you left it too late,'' I said back looking at the entrance.

''Leigh please don't we love you come on you don't have to do this,'' Brooke-Ashley said appearing from the tunnel with the rest of the pact.

''I don't care anymore I have left it too long, I have tried to reason with him and he doesn't seem to care anymore and he's the only thing I want to be with so there,'' I told her.

''Leigh please,'' Paul said tearing.

''Yeah so when I don't kill myself you'll start again going on about Laddie having a crush on me yeah?'' I said to him.

''Leigh I will do anything for you, am so sorry please don't do it…I love you,'' he said while wiping tears away.

''Now how long did that take for you to pluck up the courage to say that to me huh, money?'' I said not caring.

''I mean it, I've loved you when I first kissed you, I've loved you even when I shouted at you and I still love you no matter what, I don't care that Laddie has a crush on you, just please don't,'' he poured out.

By this time everyone was just staring.

''I never knew you were a cry baby Paul, I always thought that you were the wild guy and knows how to have a good time,'' I said laughing.

He looked up at me, while I looked at him. I started walking towards him when I was scooped up into a hug and a kiss by Paul. Everybody crowed round us.

''I'm sorry Leigh,'' Paul said.

''Me too and I truly do love you Paulie,'' I said back.

''I love you too Helen,'' Paul said laughing.

''Hey!'' I said laughing.

Everyone else laughed too.


	25. Mated

Chapter 25: Mated

''I'm hungry let's go out,'' I said impatiently.

''Hold on we need to wait for the others,'' Paul said to me.

I couldn't wait any longer, I was starving.

''I can't hold on, I'm starving, come on Paul can we just go without them, please.'' I said standing up.

''Ok fine, let's go,'' he said standing up.

We made it to Paul's bike and drove off towards the beach.

We spotted a fire in the distance and seeing we were vampires we could see for miles. There were 4 people, great 2 each. I was starving and 2 wouldn't even do me but it had to do just now.

We seeked out our prey until the time was right and then we attacked. All you heard was screams and gurgles of blood, gnawing coming from us and growling. The blood was amazing, tasted like chocolate. We got rid of the bodies and sat at the bonfire for a while. Loving each others company.

''Happy now?'' Paul asked.

''Yeah but I could go more,'' I said back with a laugh.

'' Your getting as bad as me eating more than 2 people at a time,'' he said.

''Well I am like you aren't I?'' I asked him.

''Yes but we could be together forever if you wanted.'' he said back to me.

''I would love that,'' I smiled at him.

''Well then let's go,'' he said pulling me up from the sand.

We made our way back to the cave. Nobody was there. We kissed softly but then got a bit more intense. Paul started leading both of us backwards towards the bed. Lips not parting.

Clothes were removed and the rest of the night was a blur. We were finally together and nothing was splitting us up, not even eight year old boys.

I woke up to find Brooke-Ashley staring at me with a huge grin on her face.

''What you looking at?'' I asked still waking up.

''Have fun?'' she asked me.

''Yeah, where are they anyway?'' I asked her back. It was like twenty questions apart from we only had three questions .

''Oh there out so enough talking and let's crank up the tunes,'' as she said that she made her way over the rock box and switched it on.

Jessie J ''Do it like a dude'' came on and we were jumping about singing and jumping on and off the fountain screaming having fun.

''You can do it like a brother, do it like a dude, grab ma crotch, wear ma hat low like you,'' we shouted out.

After that song was finished. Brooke-Ashley put ''Whip my hair'' on by Willow Smith. I liked it. We kept wiping our hairs back and forth and I was starting to get dizzy but I didn't care I was having fun.

I had to sit down after that song as I didn't stop shaking my head until the song was over. If I was human my ears would have been filled with melted brain. We didn't know the boys were there until we heard sniggering.

We suddenly stopped to find a little grey coat hanging out, we knew that was Laddie so we definitely knew it was them. We kidded on we couldn't see them. Brooke-Ashley thought it would be funny to mess with me but I got her right back.

''So Leigh you should have heard what you were saying in your sleep before you woke up,'' she shouted at me so the boys could hear from the entrance, hiding.

''What did I say exactly,'' I was laughing quietly.

''You were shouting Paul's name over and over again and it wasn't in a nice way, if you know what I mean.'' she said smiling at me.

''Well least I wasn't the one making up nicknames for my man, what were they, sweet cheeks or was it bunny boy or ah that was it cookie lips,'' I said laughing, I couldn't help it and at that moment they came out laughing there heads off and so were we. They knew that we knew they were there but it was still funny.

Dwayne sat down on the couch while Brooke-Ashley sat on his lap still laughing, David in his wheelchair, Marko sitting on the fountain while Paul standing on it and me standing next to Marko still laughing and Laddie sitting beside Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley laughing. What the heck everyone was laughing.

Suddenly Brooke-Ashley blanked out. We all looked at her worriedly. She suddenly came back and she told us that Arran was coming to kill us and he isn't alone he has an army with him. That got our attentions.

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

We were all laughing when suddenly a voice popped into my head.

''Think I'm dead think again, I'm coming to kill you and your precious little family and I'm not alone, I have my own little army so be ready. I'll be here in at least 2 days, can't wait to see you.'' It sounded like Arran's voice.

I came back to earth and told them. Me and Leigh didn't really know how to fight so they were going to teach us so we could defend ourselves. We would hide Laddie at Max's until it was over. The learning began.


	26. Preparing for battle,Some Broken Parts

Chapter 26: Preparing for battle and Some Broken Parts

We headed out to a secluded part of the beach. We had to have all the practice we could get. We sat around listening to David on how we should approach our prey and what we should look out for, basically everything to survive being killed. With that he motioned me to stand along with Marko. David took our place.

Marko came for me and I didn't know what to do so I hesitated and just threw a punch and I definitely heard a crack. He floored it.

''I'm sorry Marko,'' I said shocked that I had just broken his nose.

''It's okay wow you've got some punch on you,'' he said cracking his nose back into place.

''Thanks,'' I said proud at what I had done but it was a shame I had practiced it on Marko.

Paul took his place. Now I smiled, it was Paul, how hard could this be. After flying for me, I turned round and back and kicked him full scale in the ribs and broke his ribs. Now I was really shocked.

''Paul I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, are you alright,'' I said.

''Leigh I'm a vampire calm down, and anyway good kick I wondered what just happened a second ago.'' he said putting his hand to his head.

I stood up looking at the rest.

''Maybe you should let Brooke-Ashley practice as I just keep cracking stuff and I don't want to hurt all of you'se,'' I said back.

''Ok but you do need more practice,'' David said.

I simply nodded. I sat down and Brooke-Ashley took my place in front of Paul. Paul went for her but she caught him off guard and got behind him and flipped him to the ground while sitting on him smiling.

''Surrender?'' she asked him.

''Yeah,'' he said laughing.

Next was Dwayne and she was nervous as Dwayne was the tallest just a few inches taller than Paul but she did have trouble with Paul never mind Dwayne. Dwayne stood there smiling motioning his fingers for her to come and fight. She hesitated a bit but continued. She took a punch at him but missed, then the other hand but missed again and then he got hold of her and put her to the ground. She put her hands up in surrender so when he let her up she flipped him over and threatened him, just like she did with me on the beach. It was funny to watch. They smiled at each other and Brooke-Ashley stole a kiss but he wasn't complaining.

We carried on practicing until we had to go before we burnt to ash. I was still shocked that I had broken a nose and ribs but I was pleased at the same time as well that I could do damage. I knew Brooke-Ashley thought the same before we drifted off to sleep.


	27. Worries and More worries

Chapter 27: Worries and More Worries

We practiced more before tomorrow; we needed a lot of training. When we finished the practice we needed, Brooke-Ashley blanked out again. Her face looked worried and horrified. She came back and told us.

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

I blanked out again. It was Arran again.

''Practice all you want you're still going to die and your little family and boyfriend. Hide Laddie all you want he'll be found and killed. Just wait tomorrow Brooke-Ashley my army's almost complete hahaha,'' he said.

I came back and told them what happened, I was really worried now, and we had to hide Laddie fast. We got to Max's and explained what happened and would it be ok if he let Laddie stay here with him just until tomorrow at some point. He had no bother about it so we said our goodbyes to Laddie and left to get some sleep for tomorrow. It's going to be one hell of a fight.


	28. Figh Fight Fight!

Chapter 28: Fight Fight Fight!

Arran was on his way, we could feel it. We got ready for the battle. Brooke-Ashley was really nervous but Dwayne came up to her and gave her a cuddle.

''Aww sweet love,'' Arran said from the entrance.

Brooke-Ashley growled at him and 2 seconds later it was a riot.

A woman came up behind Leigh and grabbed her by the hair but Leigh grabbed her just in time and flung her over her shoulder cracking her neck in the process.

Brooke-Ashley got punched to the ground

''Come on that's all you got you worthless B***h!'' the vampire hissed at Brooke-Ashley.

She got back up and flew for her and they both flew into the wall and Brooke-Ashley stabbed her with a pole. Her blood splurging everywhere.

Marko took hold of a man's head and was going to crack it but was punched to the ground by another man, while getting punched violently. Paul came and pushed the man off of him and Marko went back to the first man finishing him off.

Paul got stabbed in the arm. Leigh felt it and punched the girl she was fighting and flew towards Paul and stabbed the man in the heart making him let go of Paul.

Dwayne took on 2 guys at a time while breaking their arms, twisting them together and breaking their necks and moved on to someone else. He was unbeatable.

David was fighting with Arran. David got punched to the ground and got thrown into a wall. David stood up and went for him but Arran already knew he was going to do that and stabbed him in the stomach. Leigh tried to get to him but was held back by the boys. David was lying there and Arran was going to finish him off when…

''Oi Arran you ****, that's the best you got, you coward, knocking someone out and then go and kill them without fighting to the finish huh?'' Leigh said to him. Arran turned and looked at them while David got up and stabbed him right throw the heart making sure he was dead this time.


	29. Stitched and Recovering

Chapter 29: Stitched and Recovering 

After Arran was taken care of, David sat down on the couch and got stitched up by Dwayne and Paul who had been stabbed in the arm. It would take a day for David to recover but not long for Paul. We just sat about the cave doing whatever. Paul put his rock box on and me and Paul danced stupidly while laughing our heads off. Marko was laughing at us. Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley were talking to each other and David lay smoking a cigarette.

Everything was normal.


	30. Just like old times

Chapter 30: Just like old times.

We woke up and ready to kill so we made our way down to a random bonfire and ate who was there. The taste was brilliant. We jumped about the fire having fun before we had to go and get Laddie.

''Laddie how was your night with Max?'' Brooke-Ashley asked scooping him into a hug.

''It was good and I played with Thorn,'' he said happily.

''Yeah how was he?'' she asked Max.

''He was great, it seems he has a new friend,'' he said looking at Thorn.

''Thanks again Max.'' she said before we left.

We made our way to the boardwalk and went to the rides. First we rode the rollercoaster. Me and Paul in one car. Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne in another, Marko and Laddie in one and David himself in one. We screamed and put our hands up while Laddie held on for his life. Next we went our separate ways for a while. Me and Paul, Marko and David and Laddie, and Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne.

Me and Paul went to the booth where you had to hit down 3 milk bottles. Paul hit all 3 three and won a big polar bear but gave it to me.

''Happy love you day,'' he smiled at me handing me the polar bear.

''Happy love you day? You made that up,'' I said laughing.

''Aw well for you,'' he said to me.

''Thank you,'' I said giving him a hug and kiss.

Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley went to a ring tossing booth and Dwayne being a vampire got all of them and got a tiger teddy.

''Here you go honey,'' he said to Brooke-Ashley.

''Aww he's so cute just like you,'' she said to him smiling.

''Why thank you I know I am,'' he said standing proud.

''So what you going to name it?'' Dwayne asked her.

''Mmmm Cody,'' she said back.

''Cute but not as cute as my name,'' he said smiling again.

Marko, David and Laddie went to get candy floss and a coke. And headed for the railings. They waited until everyone arrived.

''Let's cause trouble,'' David said to us.

We laughed and proceeded knowing that this was going to be fun just like old times. Also with a new little member.

THE END


End file.
